Descuidadamente atrapado
by CrissB
Summary: Lo que menos le hace falta a la chica más popular de la secundaria Konoha es hacer su trabajo final con el tipo más nerd de la escuela.Si, Sakura es la chica por la que todos suspiran; y Sasuke, una fea mancha oscura en su mundo.
1. La decepción

**Descuid****adamente atrapado**

**Summary:** Lo que menos le hace falta a la chica más popular de la secundaria Konoha es hacer el trabajo final con el tipo más nerd de la escuela. Definitivamente, Sakura y Sasuke no hacían un buen equipo.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno.

**Capítulos:** Hasta donde de mi imaginación.

**.**

**La decepción**

**.**

El aire de aquella mañana de primavera le había obligado a volver por una chaqueta ligera hasta su habitación. Pero, no solo tomo el abrigo, también busco entre los cajones de su velador el iPhone que si era importante. Aguantar las conversaciones de los musculosos y descerebrados deportistas de su escuela no la animaban tanto. Tenía una hora libre hoy, entre la clase de Sociales y Deporte, que solía ser gastada en el campo de futbol de la escuela, viendo el entrenamiento del equipo escolar, que se preparaba para el ultimo partido del año. Amaba el fin de año y sobre todo por que al siguiente, podría irse a una universidad muy lejos de Konoha.

-¡maldición!- murmuro, cuando oyó el claxon del auto de su madre.

-Sakura, vamos tarde- le dijo su madre, cuando tomo asiento en el lugar del copiloto.

-Lo lamento.

-mami, ¿Hoy vendrás a cenar?

-Eso creo.

-Aja. Mami, ¿puedes traerme unos pas---

Dejo de escuchar la platica entre su hermano menor y su mamá. Lo normal era que ella no llegara a cenar hoy, ya que tenía turno en el hospital. Y lo más normal, también, era que ella le cuidara esta noche al pequeño Obito, lo que no era un esfuerzo, su hermanito menor, lejos de ser una molestia, era el niño más lindo que ella hubiera conocido. Quizá le debía el carácter a su padre. Eso era lo que les diferenciaba: el carácter y el padre. Óbito había tenido suerte y su madre también.

-¡auch!- grito, cuando sintió el piñizco de Obito.

-Lo siento, nee-san, pero mama estaba hablando.

-Aja, ¿Qué hablamos sobre esos aparatos, Sakura? El caso es que hoy iras a recoger a Obito de la casa de Tsunade. Ella nos hará el favor de ir por el al kinder. No me voltees los ojo, jovencita. Hoy es el cumpleaños de un amigo de Kakashi y nos invito a almorzar.

-Tenía planes para hoy- mascullo.

-Tus planes pueden esperar, tu hermano no- dijo Anko, mientras miraba de reojo a su menor hijo- además hazlo por Kakashi y en agradecimiento al iPhone que te regalo- O si, el iPhone.

Hatake kakashi era el hombre que había asumido el papel de padre adoptivo para Sakura, sin duda, era el mejor padre que hubiera tenido. El peliplateado era uno de los ingenieros de la empresa del pueblo. Él y su madre se habían casado hace casi 6 años, cuando ella era aun una niña. Ella recuerda que él le había caído bien desde un primer momento y no se había equivocado. Le pareció extraño ver a un hombre peliplateado, pero, ella era pelirosa y su madre tenía los ojos rojos. El mundo estaba loco. Y el sistema genético de muchos, también.

Ellos dos se habían conocido en el hospital donde trabajaba Anko. Esa noche había ella tenido turno y Kakashi llego al ala de emergencia, donde ella era enfermera. Al parecer se gustaron y hubieran salido en ese momento, a si es que el mejor amigo de Kakashi no se estuviera desangrando por una herida en el abdomen. Felizmente todo resulto bien y ellos pudieron salir, otro día.

-Esta bien- contesto, antes de bajar del auto con dirección a la entrada de la Secundaria Konoha.

La entrada estaba abarrotada de adolescentes, que esperaban hasta el sonido de la campana para entrar a clases. Solo los de primer grado se encontraban por los pasillos, pues la mayoría sentía miedo hacia Sarutobi-sensei, el director de la escuela y el más veterano, de unos 65 años, aproximadamente. Pero, los chicos de los últimos grados le conocían, lejos de ser aterrador y ellos aterrados, pensaban que aquel hombre era merecedor de respeto. Un gran maestro y una gran persona. O por lo menos, era lo que Sakura Haruno pensaba.

-¡Sakura!- escucho.

Giro hacia el lado izquierdo, donde, puedo ver a l grupo con el que solía estar. Ino tenía una mano alzada, en son de llamada. Junto a ella estaban Ten-Ten, la muchacha de ojos café que era la nueva adquisición de su grupo y Temari también las acompañaba hoy. Naruto le sonreía, mientras Shikamaru y Sai la veían llegar.

-¿Dónde están Kiba y Gaara?- pregunto divertida, en cuanto llego.

-¿Dónde crees, cariño?- le contesto Sai, mientras se apoderaba de la cintura de Sakura.

La mencionada solo miro a Ten-Ten, que tenia una mueca divertida en el rostro mientras miraba a Ino, como de quien quiere contener una sonrisa maliciosa. La rubia miraba hacia el extremo derecho del aparcamiento estudiantil, donde Sakura pudo identificar la cabellera roja y sensual de Sabaku no Gaara, el mellizo de Temari, quien estaba acompañado de Kiba. Ellos nunca cambiarían, su fama de mujeriegos siempre les perseguiría.

-¿Ya cambiaron de presas?- volvió a preguntar Sakura.

-parece que ahora tienen gustos más "refinados"- dijo Ten-Ten.

-Si refinado es perseguir a las niñas de 3º, no quiero saber que es tener clase para ellos.

-Les conoces, Sakura. Mi hermano y Kiba no cambiaran. Aunque, siento pena por las chicas. Se llevaran una enorme decepción.

-Bueno hay algo positivo, ya que no tendrán que hacerse el test de Elisa- bromeo, la castaña.

-Si, aunque el que salieran con las zorras de la escuela era otra cosa, estas chicas se ven más decentes-gruño Ino, sin quitar la vista de Gaara, que tenía abrazada de la cintura a una chica castaña, más bajita que él - lo raro es que no las hallan traído, aun.

-Ni lo harán, Ino. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que les dijo Sakura?- intervino Sai.

-O si, yo si lo recuerdo- hablo Ten-Ten- y parece que cumplieron sus palabra.

Si. A Sakura le parecía que esos chicos por primera vez le habían hecho caso en algo. El "no quiero zorras cerca de mi" se les había clavado en la cabeza a los dos.

Todo esto paso cuando Kiba había tenido la genial idea de presentar a Karin frente a ellas. Habían soportado a varias de sus conquistas, pero a ella no .La tipa era la mujer más resbalosa que las chicas hubieran conocido, y esa lista incluía a las prostitutas de burdel. Ese insoportable rojo de su cabello era un desastre y las micro faldas que usaba con los polos tan llamativos e inelegantes eran un mensaje claro para cualquier mujer: "Cuida a tu marido, novio u agarre temporal. Alerta, chica fácil y resbalosa". Ellas eran sexys y sensuales, la meta inalcanzable de muchos, pero no eran vulgares, como Karin y su combito de taradas.

…_Aunque ellas no parecen zorras, solo son chicas inocentes que piensan que el chico más lindo de la escuela, por tener una cara bonita y ser sexy, puede ser su príncipe azul..._

Ino solía molestarse ante los descaros de ellos, no es que Kiba le importara, pero él era quien había llevado a Gaara hasta la perdición, convirtiéndole de un chico serio y reservado, a uno sinvergüenza, importándole poco que Ino se hubiera enamorado de este desde el primer día que le vio.

-Descuida Ino- le había dicho Sakura- él algún día vera que eres mucho mejor. Solo, no te dejes llevar por el momento. Hazte esperar y da el último golpe como si fueras de fuego-.

Ino tenia todas las de ganar, si había alguien más sexy que Sakura en Konoha, esa era Yamanaka Ino, la rubia de ensueño que levantaba suspiros. Pero, Gaara era tan especial ahora.

-Bueno, chicas, debemos irnos, dattebayo, hoy tenemos examen de Literatura y los mejores asientos están adelante- dijo Naruto, formando una sonrisa zorruna.

Y se fue, llevando consigo del brazo a Shikamaru que parecía tan aburrido como siempre.

Naruto era el chico más interesante que Sakura hubiera conocido, aun antes del astuto e inteligente Shikamaru. Uzumaki parecía un niño sin pecado o delito alguno, aunque algunas veces su inocencia era motivo de burla por parte de sus amigos más cercanos. Él era lindo y tierno, así como uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, junto con sus amigos, ya que pertenecían al equipo de futbol de la escuela, el cual había ganado dos años seguidos teniendo a Naruto por capitán. En el futbol, nadie le ganaba.

Temari rio cuando escucharon el lejano grito del rubio, que llamaba desesperadamente a Kiba y Gaara. Por otro lado Shikamaru y Sai avanzaban sin problema alguno entre la gente. ¿Qué tan difícil seria para una chica salir con Naruto, mientras aguantaba sus ocurrencias? La pregunta era complicada de responder, puesto que él no había salido con nadie que se le hubiera insinuado. Ni con Sakura, quien en un momento se sintió terriblemente atraída por él. Esa fue la primera vez que alguien no se rindió ante los encantos de Sakura.

-Vamos, Ino- grito Ten-Ten, mientras Temari la zarandeaba- Gaara es un idiota, todos los chicos lo son.

-Habla por algunos, Shika-kun es lindo.

-Como digas- contesto la morena, mientras las cuatro se encaminaba a los interiores de la escuela. La campana había sonado.

-Hablemos de algo interesante- dijo la pelirosa.

-¿De la nueva chica de intercambio?

-¿De su primo?- pregunto Ino, al parecer hablar de chicos le hacia bien.

-Es interesante- respondió Ten-Ten, mientras miraba de reojo a los chicos que le sonreían.

-Es lindo- aporto Temari.

-Esta bien.

-Oh, vamos Sakura, no tienes otro adjetivo. Si no te conociera pensaría que eres asexuada.

-Vamos, Ino, ¿quieres que diga que es sexy cuando no lo es? Es muy blanco y sus ojos más, parece un fantasma. Los prefiero morenos- concluyo, sonriendo de lado.

-Si, como Itachi- bromeo Temari.

-¡Por Dios! No menciones su nombre cuando veas que estoy en un lugar público. Podría darme un orgasmo- las chicas rodaron los ojos ante el comentario de la rubia Yamanaka.

-No puedo creer que aun no olvides a Itachi. Mira que han pasado dos años.

-lo bueno nunca se olvida, Ten-Ten. Ese chico estaba como una quiere. ¿No es cierto, Sakura?

-Él y yo solo éramos amigos, Ino. Itachi era Itachi.

-Lastima que el hermano no se le parezca- continuo ella, como si no hubiera escuchado a la pelirosa. Las cuatro doblaron al final del pasillo y sonreían a algunos de sus amigos en común o las chicas que les agradaban-. No saben cuanto me emocione cuando me entere que otro Uchiha venia a esta escuela. La decepción fue muy cruel, chicas. El nerdo no le hace justicia a su hermano.

-Es un poco raro y antisocial- aporto Temari.

Seria una buena definición del tipo, pero le faltaban muchos adjetivos, como el hecho que parecía estar camuflado en las paredes de la escuela, así como, el que era tan torpe en lo deportivo y ella nunca había escuchado el sonido de su voz más que murmullos o chasquidos. No compartían muchas clases. Parecía un sapo fuera del estanque, o mejor dicho, de un drenaje. La decepción fue mala, pero algo en él era diferente.

El joven Uchiha se había incorporado a la escuela el año pasado. Los rumores se expandieron como humo por Konoha, cuando, todos se enteraron que el mayor de dicha familia se iba de Konoha para la universidad. Y, en su remplazo, llegaba el hermanito menor directamente desde Inglaterra. El motivo de su estadía en el pueblo era un misterio. Muchos de los empleados de la casa Uchiha decían que era para hacer compañía a la señora de la casa, que se iba a sentir muy sola viviendo en esa enorme casa. Algo difícil de creer, por que ningún adolescente abandonaría una vida de libertad en la cuidad inglesa.

Pero, poco importaron las dudas en cuanto le conocieron.

-¿Quién habla de raros? La novia del mira-nubes- dijo Ino con sorna.

-pero el pertenece al equipo de futbol y es muy inteligente.

-Uchiha también es inteligente, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- miro a sus amigas- no importa- continuo, antes que alguna pudiera contestarle- aunque es más lerdo que nadie al que he conocido. Esas gafas son horribles.

-Apoyo tu punto de vista Ten-Ten- hablo Ino- en el hubo una mala combinación genética.

-¿pasaran todo el tiempo hablando de él? Y, no sabia que tu diccionario llegaba para tanto, Ino.

-Muy graciosa, frontuda- gruño la mencionada, mientras las cuatro tomaban asiento en el aula de Lengua, la única clase que tenían juntas- a decir verdad, creo que Sasori me pego eso- termino, sonriendo divertida.

A Ino le encantaba fastidiar a Sakura con los dos amigos: Itachi y Sasori, el primo de Gaara y Temari. Ambos habían salido juntos en el último año de los Akatsuki y en el tercero de ellas. Esa fue una de las cosas que hizo a Sakura más popular que ella. Su relación duro unos meses, pero terminaron de la noche a la mañana cuando iban tan bien. Muchos pensaron que el motivo de ello fue una chica o Itachi. Nadie le quitaría a Ino de la cabeza que, alguna vez, Sakura e Itachi, habían tenido algo que ver.

-¿Qué iban a decir de la nueva, Ten-Ten?- inquirió la pelirosa.

Ino ensancho la sonrisa. Sakura nuca podría con su humor, se le notaba en los ojos, los cuales habían fulminado a la rubia hace un instante. Ella odiaba a Sasori.

-Que es linda.

-¿bromeas? Su look es del siglo pasado.

-Eso se cambia, cerda- dijo Sakura, mientras cruzaba las piernas- además, ella tiene algo, creo que su timidez le hace ver linda. Son cosas a las que ninguna chica le toma importancia pero los chicos si. Como paso contigo, Temari, Ino decía que no necesitábamos una rubia más en el grupo, pero tu seguridad te hace ver sexy.

-¿entonces?

-la invitaremos a comer con nosotras, hoy.

-Si la pobre debe sentirse perdida siendo nueva en esta escuela y sin amigos- hablo la castaña.

-eso no importa Ten-Ten, lo que importa es que Hinata Hyuga no es del tipo de chicas que se pondría una minifalda para seducir a un chico.

-Yo no ando seduciendo tipos y almuerzo contigo.

-Eso es distinto Temari, tú eres sexy por naturaleza.

-Ese es el punto, Sakura. Ella es una mojigata. Es tan lerda como Uchiha. Créeme, ella y yo llevamos juntas Mate. Naruto le pidió prestado su lápiz un día y ella casi se mure.

-La quiero conmigo hoy, Ino. Se lo que te digo. Pensé que la idea te gustaría porque la chica es una cerebrito. Eso te ayudaría, ya que podría ayudarte en tus calificaciones.

-Ella estaría mejor con las porristas.

-No, Ino. Mira, ella me cae bien y ya lo dije: Es bonita. Si entra en las porristas se convertiría en una resbalosa como Karin y eso es lo que nos diferencia de ellas. Nosotras somos lindas y por eso nos buscan las chicas y nos odian las chicas, en cambio, ellas solo abren las piernas y punto.

-Entendí lo ultimo, pero es que me resul-.

No termino de hablar por que el profesor encargado había llegado al salón, haciendo que los murmullos se apagaran totalmente. El hombre camino directamente hacia su pupitre y miro los asientos del aula, fijándose en uno vacio, el último del ala derecha

-Bien, todos ustedes to—

Iruka-sensei fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta y el murmullo de disculpas por parte de alguien más.

Sakura levanto la vista del bolso negro en el que había colocado sus libros y reconoció al joven que había entrado al aula. La piel lechosa, el cabello negro descuidado, las ropas sin combinar y las grandes gafas de montura gruesa prácticamente gritaban su nombre. Frente a ella estaba el nerd de Uchiha Sasuke en persona.

_N. de la A._

_No hay mucho que decir, la verdad es que todo ira fluyendo con el tiempo. Siempre me rodo por la cabeza esta idea y ahora por fin esta plasmada XD… El titulo es un asco, si, soy malísima en eso, es que se me fue toda la imaginación en el capitulo y el nombre de este. El hecho es que mi teclado esta hecha una desgracia. Así que ¿Reviews?_


	2. Bella

**Descuidadamente atrapado**

**Summary:** Lo que menos le hace falta a la chica más popular de la Secundaria Konoha es hacer su trabajo final con el tipo más nerd de la escuela. Definitivamente, Sakura y Sasuke no hacían un buen equipo.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno.

**Capítulos:** Hasta donde de mi imaginación.

**.**

**Bella**

.

La clase ya estaba totalmente llena, para su mala suerte. Ya era desagradable para él escuchar las ironías y comentarios furtivos de algunas chicas y ahora tenia que pasar delante de ellas y escuchar, tal vez, sus risas chillonas y burlonas. Siempre supo que no había ser más malvado y engreído en la tierra que una mujer y si eso era poco, estaba su afán de querer verse perfectas todo el día y a todas horas.

Su madre siempre sintió una especie de temor hacia que el asista a la escuela. Los chicos solían ser crueles y mucho más en los tipos de escuelas a las que sus hijos solían asistir: niños mimados y problemáticos. Itachi era un chico muy sociable y encantador, además de guapo e inteligente. Todos los que le conocían decían que había heredado todo de su madre. Muy distinta era la impresión que se llevaban de él: un chico callado, serio y reservado, inteligente y con el carácter de su padre. El hombre que se haría cargo algún día de todo lo que poseía su familia. Itachi era el favorito de Fugaku Uchiha, pero su hermano mayor no era del tipo de chicos que se quedan en un sillón de oficina llenando y revisando formularios.

Camino hacia el único lugar que estaba vacio. El único lugar que siempre quedaba sin ocupar en esa clase era ese: el último. No era por amor a la materia, sino que, desde ese lado, nadie podía ver a las chicas del medio. A las mujeres por las que todos -sin excepción- se veían envueltos de una u otra manera. Desde allí el solo podía ver la cabellera rubia de Temari Sabaku no. Ese el martirio en todas sus clases de Lengua. En esa clase los asientos prácticamente gritaban tu nombre.

Su mayor problema era que le resultaba muy difícil ver desde aquella distancia. Quizá le haría caso a su madre y visitaría al oculista, aunque eso le molestara, para comprar unos lentes mejores. Nada de lentillas, le resultaban bastante incómodos. Recordaba muy bien cuanta lata le dieron. Los anteojos eran mucho más cómodos y le gustaban, aunque su madre viviera diciéndole que eran horribles. Ella siempre quería cambiar su apariencia. Le fastidiaba con eso cada vez que le iba a visitar al internado o a la casa que tenían en Londres, la cual era usada por él cuando abandonaba la escuela. Mikoto nunca se rendía y seguía comprándole ropa actual cada vez que salía de viaje, así que en su armario tenía ropa de todos lados, desde Abercrombie & Fitch hasta Armani. Pero, aceptaba todo lo que le comprara por que la quería como a nadie en el mundo.

Era tedioso para él escuchar a Iruka-sensei mientras reía con algunos comentarios superficiales de los chicos de la clase. Ese hombre siempre le pareció un idiota. Un profesor que sentía cierta fascinación por las chicas bonitas y menores. Todos sabían que sobre todo, en sus preferencias estaba Ino Yamanaka, a la cual solía aprobar. Siempre.

Odiaba esa clase, no había duda, y gastaba los minutos de esta resolviendo los ejercicios de sus libros o adelantando otras materias, pero en lo esencial, ignorando al resto de sus compañeros.

Había pasado sus dos primeras horas de clase -en su primer día- en la oficina del director, quien se encargo personalmente de introducirlo en sus materias y arreglarle su horario. Sarutobi-sensei era un hombre amable y amigo de su familia, a quien Sasuke había conocido años atrás, cuando estuvo de vacaciones en Konoha, hace 3 años. Él joven sabía que el director hacia eso por pedido explícito de su madre. No podía hacerle un desplante a Mikoto Uchiha, no a la mujer que aportaba dinero a la escuela y ayudaba a todos los aldeanos.

Caminaba hacia una de las mesas del extremo izquierdo, donde solo había dos chicos más. Reconoció uno de ellos: un chico gordo y grande con quien llevo arte en su segunda hora, luego, no volvió a verle en aritmética. El otro era un tipo alto, con las cejas demasiadas pobladas y un corte gracioso. Sus compañeros de mesa solo le miraron comer en silencio, no buscaron ningún intento de comunicación. Quizá Chouji, como recordó se llamaba el primer chico, había contado a su compañero sobre su intento de hablar con él, ante lo que Sasuke solo respondió con un monosílabo y el alejamiento. Definitivamente, ser sociable no era lo suyo.

La primera vez que las vio fue allí, en la cafetería.

La comida, para él, era un asco. La carne estaba seca y la ensalada sin aceite. Desvió la mirada hacia el reloj, que se encontraba sobre la puerta principal del comedor, la cual estaba entreabierta para facilitar el ingreso de algunos chicos retrasados. Tres mujeres entraron de un momento al otro. Dos de ellas, ambas rubias y bonitas, mantenían una pequeña discusión en silencio. Una de ellas, la más alta y esbelta, tenia el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y las manos en la cadera. Hacia muecas de vez en cuando y sonreía burlonamente a su acompañante. La otra, un poco más baja y del cabello un tono más oscuro, le respondía con el seño fruncido y la mirada envenenada.

Todo esto pasaba ante la mirada divertida de la castaña del grupo, la cual le pareció mucho más bonita que las otras. Sus ojos chocolates era lo más bonito en ella y su cabello ligeramente ondeado era hermoso. La última chica buscaba a alguien por el comedor, sin quitar la sonrisa divertida del rostro, una muy parecida a la de su amiga, pero menos retorcida. Cuando estuvo cerca de la mesa en donde se habían sentado algunos de los jugadores del equipo de futbol, lo cual supo porque vio una foto de ellos en la oficina del director, llamo a alguien:

-Nee, Shikamaru. ¿No piensas ir?- dijo, para después tomar el asiento del chico que se había puesto de pie.

-Así se hace, Ten-Ten- le felicito el chico rubio de la mesa, en tono demasiado alto, chocando los cinco con la chica.

Las mesas eran amplias, lo suficiente para albergar a 14 personas sin incomodidad. En aquella había en total 8 personas, las tres chicas y cinco hombres: un pelirrojo, un rubio, dos castaños y un pelinegro. Todos empezaron a comer y a hablar, ignorando las miradas de algunos. Entonces, llego alguien más.

La joven tenia el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, vestía una blusa sin mangas, una falda pequeña y sandalias por ser temporada de calor. Su piel era nívea, sus piernas largas y sus ojos, extrañamente, los más brillantes que hubiera visto jamás; un verde muy raro. Caminaba a paso ligero, pero daba a entender que no quería estar junto a las chicas que venían detrás de ella. En la puerta, una chica de cabellos rojos cerró la misma con un estrepitoso sonido, ante lo cual, la chica de cabellos rosas, sonrió torcidamente y sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente, haciéndole ver extremadamente sexy. Luego, tomo asiento en la mesa de Ten-Ten, junto a un joven de cabellera negra y piel traslucida, mientras sonreía a los presentes y reanudaban la conversación anterior.

No supo en que momento ella decidió mirarle. Una de las rubias le había dicho algo, pero, desde su lugar no logro escucharlo. Le pareció que la pelirosa le había mirado automáticamente, como si no creyera lo que le dijeron. Le miro en silencio y no desvió la mirada ni cuando él le devolvió el gesto. Ella le miro de arriba abajo y tal como lo hizo antes, impredeciblemente, volvió la mirada hacia su grupo.

-Me parece- le dijo el chico de cejas pobladas- ¿o Sakura Haruno estaba mirándote?

-¿Quién?- pregunto él.

-Sakura Haruno. Esa, amigo mío, es la chica más linda de toda Konoha- contesto, mientras no dejaba de mirar a la chica, que siempre sonreía coquetamente.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla, pero al parecer ella ya estaba absorta en la conversación que mantenía aquel grupo.

Sakura no volvió a mirarle después de aquel día.

* * *

timbre que anunciaba el fin de la cuarta hora en la secundaria Konoha sonó y los movimientos de los chicos en las aulas no se dieron a esperar. De pronto, los pasadizos de la escuela estaban abarrotados de jóvenes que se dirigían a sus siguientes clases, la mayoría en grupos.

Aún faltaba una hora para el almuerzo y la gran mayoría ya quería irse a casa. Lo bueno era que el frio invernal había desaparecido y en su lugar solo estaba la fresca brisa de inicios de primavera que había obligado a Sakura ir por una chaqueta ligera.

-Maldita tipa. Ojala se le caiga todo el bótox de la cara.

-Cálmate, Ino. Si no bajas la voz, todos pensaran que eres una loca.

-Me importa poco lo que piense el resto, Temari. Kurenai-sensei es una desgraciada. ¿Cómo se supone que hare ese trabajo? Dios, tendré que recurrir a esos idiotas.

-La verdad yo le bajaría al novio- dijo Ten-Ten mientras las tres chicas le miraban. No era usual en ella decir esas cosas-¿Qué? Es tipa a mi también me cae de lo peor.

-Te lo buscaste, Ino. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que esta tan amargada por que seguro Iruka le da a alguien más lo que a ella?

-Sakura, tú no entiendes. Esa… esa esta en mi contra.

-¿Y como no si vives mandándole guiños a Iruka frente a ella? ¿Quieres que te ponga en un altar?- inquirió Sakura.

-Ella solo se segura la nota de lengua- dijo Temari.

-Pero valla manera de hacerlo, Ino-chan- rió la castaña del grupo- aunque no se como aguantas las insinuaciones de Iruka-sensei.

-Él no pasara de insinuaciones. Lo sé. ¡Demonios! Un informe completo sobre la revolución rusa como trabajo final de Historia y con las citas requeridas adjuntas. Lo hace para asegurarse que no es de Internet ¡y sin pareja!, eso me hubiera facilitado las cosas. Y aún me falta el trabajo de Geografía. Si desapruebo sociales mi papá no me pagara el viaje que me prometió. Maldita vieja.

Todos en la escuela odiaban a Kurenai-sensei y a sus trabajos de fin de año. La maestra era una mujer muy bonita y también era la novia de Iruka. Sus trabajos eran el dolor de cabeza de muchos ya que era la única nota del 4· Bimestre y por eso tenían dos meses para hacerlo. Un trabajo de mínimo 30 páginas, incluyendo Investigaciones de distintos medios, esquemas, dibujos, conclusiones y encuestas si era necesario.

-solo procura hablar menos en sus clases y consíguete una pareja favorable para el otro trabajo.

-Eso lo dices por que para ti todo es sencillo, Sakura. Como llevas Sociales con puros cerebritos.

-Yo estoy que llevo esto del trabajo final de Sociales de maravilla.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Temari.

-Trabajare con la misma persona en ambos. Hoy nos dieron la pareja de Geografía hoy y a mi me toco con Hinata Hyuga- contesto, Ten-Ten- y por si fuera poco, el tema son "La revolución de las trece colonias" y "La Hidrografía de África". No podría tener más suerte.

-¿por eso la defendías tanto?

-Por eso y por que me cae bien, Sakura- entonces, desvió la mirada hacia Temari- ¿Y a ti, como te fue?

-Bien. Shika-kun y yo somos pareja.

-O si, hubieran visto sus caras cuando se los dijeron- hablo Ino- lastima que no estén en nuestra clase.

-Se me olvidaba. Sakura ¿Quieres que le de tu numero a Seiji?- pregunto la castaña.

-¿Quién es Seiji?

-El chico que conocimos en la cafetería. Vamos, Sakura, el que pago nuestros helados la semana pasada.

-Sigo sin saber quien es Seiji.

-¿El chico castaño de la Todai? ¿El que estaba de vacaciones con sus amigos?- pregunto Ino.

-Ese mismo. Nos encontramos en el centro comercial y me pregunto por Sakura y si podía darle su número, iba a dárselo, pero recordé aquella vez en la que te molestaste por que Ino hizo lo mismo. El chico me agrada.

-Dáselo. Veremos cuan buenos son los universitarios de Tokio.

* * *

El año había iniciado sin problemas. El cuarto de secundaria le iba a resultar entretenido. Cierto que los Akatsuki ya no estarían el la escuela para hacer todo más divertido con sus cosas pero aun quedaban muchas presas a las cuales conocer.

Gai-sensei, el profesor encargado de los deportes en la escuela la había mandado a llamar al campo de entrenamiento en la hora del almuerzo. Podría patear a ese hombre solo por perturbarla en su tiempo libre. Sabía por que la había llamado y también tenía una nueva respuesta para ellos, es que pertenecer a las porristas no era lo suyo. Cantar, bailar y gritar como una histérica era algo realmente estúpido. Itachi trato una vez de convencerla, dijo que resultaría divertido verla bailar para él, ya que según él, la prueba mayor de las porristas era pasar por él capitán del equipo de futbol e Itachi fue el capitán hasta que termino la escuela.

Cuando ella rechazó la invitación en 3· año, Karin tomo su lugar. Desde entonces la veía desfilar en cada partido con su horrible vestuario. Ese año volvía a ver vacantes en el equipo, la capitana y dos chicas más habían terminado la escuela el año pasado y Sakura era lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir que Gai-sensei la llamaba para un puesto. Y su respuesta otra vez seria la misma.

-No- les dijo- es simple y sencillo. Búsquense a otra.

Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en escuchar los beneficios que le daba la escuela a los deportistas o a las porristas. Su respuesta fue inmediata. Ellos debieron suponerlo, no quiso ser porrista en el pasado y mucho menos, ahora, capitana.

-te crees mucho, ¿cierto?, Haruno- le grito alguien, cuando les había dado la espalda para dirigirse al comedor.

Volvió la mirada al equipo que se encontraba de pie junto a uno de los arcos del campo. Entonces, supo de quien había provenido la voz cuando vio sonreír a Karin y a sus amigas. Las tres habían dado unos pasos adelante, manteniendo una distancia entre el equipo y el profesor.

-Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no le dan el puesto a Karin? Ella sabe abrir las piernas mejor que nadie. Los chicos de toda la escuela podrían darles buenas recomendaciones sobre ella- dio la vuelta y luego volteo, cuando solo había dado un paso- Y, contestando a tu pregunta. No, no me creo mucho. Soy lo mejor- termino, sin quedarse a mirar la reacción de Karin.

-Perra- oyó que le grito la pelirroja.

-Si, y hasta en eso soy mejor que tú- respondió, sin volver la mirada y continuo caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería, seguida de cerca por el resto del equipo, con una Karin muy molesta atrás.

…_Idiota…_

Nunca entendería el porque tantas chicas querían ser porristas. Hoy habían hecho un casting a 35 chicas, las mayoría de los tres primeros grados. Las animadoras de la escuela tenían la peor reputación, y si Karin tomaba el puesto de capitana, los chismes se incrementarían aun más.

Estaba segura de que Gai-sensei la llamaría luego para regañarla. Ella no participaba en deportes y solía faltar siempre a sus clases. Si obtenía buenas calificaciones en esa área era por que ella y sus amigas eran las encargadas de organizar el baile para los fondos del equipo. Algo que siempre resultaba ser un éxito. Además, Gai-sensei le debía un favor. Uno muy grande y ya llegaría la hora de cobrárselo.

La cafetería ya estaba llena cuando llego y localizo a sus amigos en un santiamén. Ellos estaban donde siempre y ya habían empezado a comer. Busco una bandeja y la cocinera le sirvió el almuerzo, no sin antes hacerle una mueca de disgusto.

Ella nunca le perdonara el haberle insultado.

…_. ¡Genial! La obesa cocinera esta en mi contra…_

Camino hasta su usual mesa sin mirar a la gente que le veía pasa y sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera cuando Karin cerró la puerta de una manera estrepitosa. Sí, estaba molesta y eso le divertía. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sakura- le dijo Ino, a penas tomo asiento junto a Sai- no sabes quien llego a la escuela.

-Cierto ¿algo bueno?- pregunto.

-aja. Mira hacia la izquierda. Es nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke

Ella lo hizo sin esperar una palabra más.

Distinguió al susodicho de inmediato, pero ¿Ino estaba segura de lo que hablaba? Itachi le había dicho una vez que él y su hermano eran muy parecidos, y aquél chicho parecía un ser de circo. Su cabello era largo y desordenado, tenía un flequillo que le cubría casi toda la frente, unos grandes anteojos y sus labios eran muy delgados. El chico le miro y ella no dejo de observarle. Sasuke tenía unos ojos muy oscuros, visibles aun bajo las gruesas monturas de sus anteojos. Su mirada era muy distinta a la de Itachi. No tenía la malicia, la sensualidad, ni el extraño y cautivador brillo de su hermano mayor. Definitivamente, Itachi le había mentido.

Sasuke era un patito feo.

* * *

Los horarios eran mayormente dados al asar pero existía una especie de privilegio hacia los chicos con mayor puntaje. Ellos accedían a las clases menos complicadas a las últimas horas y su hora libre era escogida por ellos y llevaban clases de Matemáticas y Sociales juntos.

Uchiha Sasuke había obtenido el promedio más alto el año pasado. Había ordenado su horario de la forma que más le apetecía y pudo ser exonerado de deportes por sus problemas de visión. Todo le resultaba muy sencillo en aquella escuela. No tenia competencia alguna, ni siquiera la tuvo en Inglaterra.

Ahora se dirigía a su clase de Historia, luego tendría una hora de arte y al final, deporte.

Hoy les darían sus temas a investigar y su pareja. El trabajo anterior fue muy sencillo y su pareja fue un chico muy callado, lo cual facilito el proyecto. Kurenai-sensei era una mujer muy inteligente, pero muy estúpida a la vez. Debería haber abandonado a su novio hace mucho. El coqueteaba con las alumnas sin descaro y a ella parecía no importarle. Definitivamente el amor parecía anular el sentido común de las personas y volverlas vulnerares. Él lo sabía muy bien.

-Sasuke- le llamo alguien- ¿puedes prestarme tus apuntes de Biología?

Neji Hyuga era un chico nuevo en la escuela con quien llevaba Biología y Lógica. Los padres de Neji habían sido amigos de los papas de Sasuke, por lo que ellos se conocieron en uno de los cumpleaños de Mikoto Uchiha en Tokio.

A Neji le costo reconocer a Sasuke. No se veían desde hace muchos años, pero cuando lo hicieron el no llevaba anteojos ni su cabello era tan largo. El siempre le había caído mejor que su hermano mayor. Por un momento le pareció que le había conocido en otra vida.

-Están en mi casa. Puedes ir a recogerlos luego.

-Gracias- le dijo, y Sasuke entro al salón de Kurenai-sensei de inmediato.

Delante del asiento que había tomado estaba delante de unos chicos que, al ver a Sakura Haruno entrar al aula de Sociales, la única clase a la cual asistía sin ninguna de sus amigas, empezaron a hablar sobre un incidente que había tenido Karin Uhikawa y una chica de 3· año, justo después del almuerzo.

Al parecer la pelirroja había estado celosa de la chica, porque ella salía con uno de sus ex, o algo por el estilo. La chica, Matsuri, como mencionaron luego, se había sentido intimidada por Karin y estaba muy afectada por los insultos de la Uhikawa y estaba por retirarse cuando apareció Kiba, el hombre en disputa. Kiba y sus amigos vieron el asunto e intervinieron, pero no arremetieron contra Karin. Ellos no se olvidaban que era una mujer y les había hecho favores. Mas las chicas del grupo si lo hicieron. Temari y Ten-Ten defendieron a Matsuri, al parecer por pedido de Naruto Uzumaki y Shikamaru Nara. Pero Karin es de las chicas que no se intimidan e insulto a las recién llegadas.

Entonces, Sakura intervino. Los chicos decían que ella no lo hizo por amor a la chica, si no, por que ella y Karin se tenían la guerra declarada desde hacia tiempo. Una riña iniciada por Sakura. Y como siempre, la pelirosa logro sacar de las casillas a Karin y esta termino por irse a clase.

-Ellas dos son mucho más sexys cuando se enfrentan, sobre todo Sakura- comento uno de ellos- Haruno es la única que para a Karin. Esa chica tiene carácter y esta muy buena.

Trato de evitar escuchar lo que decían los hombres de delante y lo logro.

Miro de reojo a Sakura, quien estaba tomando algunos apuntes. Los chicos de la escuela tenían razón: ella era muy linda. Era la chica más popular de la escuela y la más sensual. Muchos solían abrirle puerta para que ella pasara sin dejar de babear. Los chicos frecuentaban tratar de llamar su atención a menudo. Para su cumpleaños solían enviarle regalos a su casa. Era algo muy exagerado y él lo dudo cuando lo escucho por boca de una muchacha de su clase de Matemáticas, mas todo resultaba ser patéticamente cierto. Y al parecer ella no solía aceptar a ninguno. Sakura Haruno era la mujer inalcanzable y ellos en vez de abandonar la lucha, seguían adorándola, dejándose encantar cada día más por ella.

* * *

La clase paso rápido. La guerra fría era un tema muy amplio, pero tenían a la maestra que simplificaba todo y no se hacia problemas en dejar una cantidad temible de deberes extra. La mujer de ojos rojos les ordeno permanecer sentados mientras buscaba en su lista la manera de agruparlos, una forma de hacer su tarea mucho más insoportable. Era su manera personal de despedirlos de la escuela.

-No acepto quejas, reclamos, ni sugerencias sobre esto. Yo les doy su tema, su pareja y la fecha de entrega definitiva. No se tomen la molestia de persuadirme porque no lo harán. Empecemos- e inicio con su emparejamiento.

-Haruno Sakura- dijo, cuando ya había mencionado 5 parejas. La mencionada alzó la vista hacia ella y la miro- Uchiha Sasuke- término.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, cruzando el negro con jade. Ella alzó una ceja y él quito la mirada de la brillante de Sakura.

Sin duda alguna, Kurenai-sensei buscaba molestar a sus alumnos.

* * *

_N. de la A._

_Hola a todos :D_

_¿Qué hay? Yo estoy feliz de la vida por sus comentarios y por eso me apure en hacer la continuación. Si, soy muy convenida._

_Habrán notado que Sakura es una mierda, perdónenme por la expresión, pero decidí cambiarla un poco en el último momento. Hoy se narro la manera en que se conocieron desde ambos PoV`s y me encanto hacerlo. Cabe decir que algunos personajes tendrán una personalidad un poco distinta a la del anime :)_

_Gracias y cuídense._


	3. Ve

**Descuidadamente atrapado**

**Summary:** Solo una vida puede dar vida: dos chicos que aprenderán algo más importante que el amor. Pero hasta entonces ella sería la chica por la que todos suspiran: inteligente, bonita y sensual y él, una mancha oscura en el mundo.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno.

**Capítulos:** Hasta donde de mi imaginación.

**.**

**Ve**

**.**

-Ya te dije que no- contesto ella, a la vos que le hablaba en el otro extremo del celular.

-Vamos, Sakura. Se lo prometí cuando pidió mi ayuda.

-No me importa que se lo hallas prometido a tu madre o al mismo Dios. Mi respuesta es un gran NO. Lo sabias desde antes de marcar mi numero.

-Eres mi mejor amiga. Pensé que me ayudarías- dijo él, con un fingido rastro de decepción en su voz.

-Si me hubieras pedido que te compre el almuerzo, que lave tu ropa o que te cambien un neumático lo habría pensado, pero esto es definitivo: no.

-Le prometí a mamá que le conseguiría una cita con una buena chica- ella rodo los ojos ante lo dicho-. Quien mejor que tu, cariño.

-Debería estar molesta contigo. No solo por pedirme que salga con tu hermano, también por llamarme solo por esto, luego de no hacerlo en semanas- gruño, mientras doblaba la esquina para ir a su aula respectiva-. Eres un maldito convenido.

-Lo siento. La universidad me esta absorbiendo.

-No me pongas pretexto de plástico. Usa algo mejor conmigo.

-Tranquila. Arruinaras tu lindo rostro.

-Vete a la mierda. No estoy para bromas- interrumpió un momento la conversación para saludar a alguien con la mano-. No soy alguien que va alegrando la vida del resto. ¿Por que no se lo pides a alguien más? Tenías muchas amigas aquí.

-Nee… no si lo sabrás pero él tiene el carácter del diablo. No suele salir con cualquiera.

-Pues debe hacerlo. La chica que salga con él le haría un favor.

-¿Tan mal te cae?- pregunto- Eso no importa. Solo hazlo, Sakurita. Se que es un bastardo pero velo desde otra perspectiva. No pienses en ello. Solo mírale cuando finjas que te interesa.

-¿mirarlo? No me jodas, Itachi.

-Imagina que soy yo. Nos parecemos mucho.

-Si, son como dos gotas de agua- dijo con sarcasmo-. Me conoces. No salgo con nadie que no me interese.

-Tampoco hieras mi orgullo. Los Uchiha somos muy interesantes, inclusive para alguien como tú.

-Pues tu hermano es un Uchiha anómalo. No me interesa. No salgo con perdedores ni por muy Uchiha, ni hermano tuyo que sea-respondió, mientras se acomodaba en su carpeta.

-Sakura, no seas cruel. Además, ¿de donde sacaste lo de anómalo? Estas rara, mujer. Yo pensé que te gustaban los chicos altos, fuertes y guapos. Sasukito podría llenar tus—

-Hablamos luego, Itachi- le interrumpió, bajando la voz-. Asuma-sensei llego. Y llámame para algo bueno la próxima vez- concluyo, cerrado de golpe el móvil plateado.

Itachi estaba muy tarado si pensaba que ella saldría con Sasuke.

Eso no le interesaba.

* * *

-Pueden irse ahora. En un mes quiero los avances- ordenaba una mujer, a los chicos que se ponían de pie para abandonar el aula.

Tomo su bolso del espaldar de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia el pasadizo. Su tan esperada hora libre había llegado y ella se dirigía, como siempre, al campo de entrenamiento. Cuando estuvo por tomar el lado izquierdo del camino, diviso una cabellera azabache, el dueño de esta se dirigía al otro lado.

Había pensado en lo que Itachi le pidió un año atrás. No volvió a mencionar a su hermano en las siguientes llamadas pero ella sabia que el esperaba que ella le dijera "Saldré con tu hermano, Itachi". No entendió por que él le pidió eso. Es cierto que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio saldría con Sasuke Uchiha, pero, un hombre pidiéndole a una amiga que invite a salir a su hermano era algo raro. Un hombre como él debería estar acostumbrado, además, ella tenia la impresión de que a Sasuke no le gustaban las chicas.

Muchos tipos como él solían invitarla y a otras. Matsuri Urashima le había invitado a salir el año anterior, cuando él estaba por terminar la secundaria como el mejor promedio. El chico fue tan valiente que se atrevió a buscarla en pleno almuerzo, cuando ella estaba reunida con todos sus amigos. Ino no paro de reírse en todo el día, recodando cuando Sakura le dijo que no. Si Ino fue mala, Sai y ella fueron crueles. Algo parecido le pasaba con Rock Lee, el chico de las cejas pobladas. Él solía suspirar y veneraba el suelo que ella pisaba. Nunca se porto mal con Lee porque ellos fueron algo parecidos a amigos en la primaria. No le miraba pero cuando él le saludaba, Sakura le ofrecía una media sonrisa como respuesta.

El punto era que Sasuke Uchiha jamás había estado tras una mujer. ¿Tan anómalo era ese tipo? ¿O quizá tenía problemas de personalidad? No. A ella le parecía que ese chico tenía mucha seguridad. Él no tartamudeaba, sudaba frente a alguien o se dejaba intimidar frente a uno de los tontos musculosos de la escuela, los que eran los encargados de hacer miserable la existencia del resto.

Pero a la vez parecía querer golpear a todo mundo, o eso fue lo que dedujo cuando le observo una semana completa, el primer año, cuando nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Luego ya no le importo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Uchiha Sasuke era más aburrido que una rata de biblioteca: antisocial, sin amigos y sin vida social. De que le valía ser el hijo del deño de media Konoha si no podía tener más que el respeto que todos los le profesaban a su familia en general.

Pasar tiempo con él no seria para nada interesante.

* * *

-¿Sakura-san?- le llamo alguien cuando estaba pasando por la cafetería para dirigirse al campo.

Volvió la mirada y se encontró con una chica que no pasaba del tercer año. Baja, castaña y delgada. Nunca la había visto antes en su vida.

-Soy Matsuri- dijo ella en un susurro, cuando la pelirosa levanto una ceja-. Gai-sensei te esta buscando y me mando a decirte que fueras a la oficina de Sarutobi-sensei porque necesitan hablar contigo.

-¿sabes sobre que?- pregunto.

-No, no me dijeron nada.

-Ok- contesto dando media vuelta y continuando su camino hacia los exteriores. Entonces, Matsuri le volvió a llamar.

-Lo lamento, Sakura-san, pero Gai-sensei dijo que era urgente.

_… Maldito homosexual…_

-Bien, solo recuérdame tirarle un plato de comida en la cara a Gai cuando me veas frente a él. Claro, si es que yo no lo olvido.

La chica le miro y ella solo sonrió de costado.

Era la primera alumna de tercero que le hablaba sin caerle mal.

* * *

-¿Qué hay, Sakura-chan?

-Todo perfecto, Naruto. ¿Has visto a Sai?

-Esta en los vestidores.

-Oh. Gracias, Shikamaru.

Empezó a caminar por el lugar que bien conocía. Atravesó lo poco que le faltaba del campo de entrenamiento para ir hacia los vestidores. Estaba acostumbrada a entrar allí. La primera vez que lo hiso fue con Konan e iba en 2 año. Los cambiadores no habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, lo único que siempre variaban eran los rostros que se veían en el.

Sai y sus amigos ocupaban los últimos lugares, ya que todos decían, eran los mejores y más. Algunos chicos del lugar empezaban a cubrirse con forme ella avanzaban; el resto, a quienes ella conocía, les sonreían descaradamente. Nadie tenía idea de cuanto detestaba a aquellos tipos.

Llego hasta su punto final, donde permaneció de pie, mirando las últimas fotografías del equipo y de todos sus antecesores, mientras esperaba a Sai. El lugar era un poco incómodo para ella: el olor a sudor, la humedad en el ambiente y los aburridos colores de las paredes. Otra cosa era que solo había chicos, si fuera como el resto de las estudiantes de la escuela nunca se atrevería a entrar sola allí, mas sabía que nadie se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima. Pero tener un momento a solas con Sai en estos momentos era muy importante, tanto que no le importaba recibir un castigo. Era la primera vez que le buscaba en los camerinos antes de un entrenamiento, ya que Gai siempre andaba por allí a esas horas.

-Hola, Sakura- susurro alguien en su oído.

-¿Qué te dije sobre tus apariciones, Toito?

-La última vez solo mencionaste las manos y por si no te diste cuenta, están atadas por ti, preciosa.

Como le gustaría que no tuviera manos, que ni siquiera existiera. Pero, Karin no tendría a su amante favorito si así fuera.

Tenia que lidiar con los coqueteos de Toito todos los días, en especial cuando iba a buscar a Sai a los camerinos. Ese chico se sentía allí como león en la jungla. Él era un chico atractivo físicamente, pero ella le aborrecía. Era como si hubiera nacido para ello. Ojos azules, piel bronceada, cabellera oscura y una gran musculatura hacían de Toito un chico por el cual muchas chicas babearían. Nadie sabía que él a lo mucho sabía sumar y escribir su nombre y fútbol. ¿Por qué no le pidió a Itachi o a Naruto, inclusive a Sai que se desasieran de él? Buscar un pretexto para sacarle del equipo hubiera sido sencillo para cualquiera de los tres.

-¿Por qué no te limitas a no cruzarte en mi camino?

-Eso es imposible.

-Lárgate. No estoy de humor.

-Yo puedo cambiar eso, Sakura- le dijo, cuando la había arrinconado ente los casilleros y sus brazos.

-Te gustan los problemas, ¿cierto, Tinko-chan?- le respondió, formando una sonrisa burlona-. No juegues conmigo- continuó, moviendo el brazo derecho del chico-. Sabes que saldrás perdiendo.

El chico frunció el seño, mostrando su malestar por la mofa. Tinko-chan era el apodo con el que le llamaban los Akatsuki, ya que nunca recordaban su nombre. Esa fue una época de bromas hacia Toito y sus amigos. Tal vez por eso ahora toda esa banda de descerebrados se dedicaban a fastidiar al resto. Sacaban a flote todo el resentimiento hacia los Akatsuki y humillaban a todos para divertirse.

-Esto no se quedara así- gruño, antes de irse.

Siempre decía lo mismo. Y humillarle había dejado de ser divertido hace mucho tiempo.

Sai se estaba tardando mucho en la ducha. Él tenia la costumbre de ducharse antes y después de cada partido así sea un entrenamiento de rutina. Golpeo la puerta del cuarto de baño, pero nada. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Sai? Busco en uno de los pequeños cuartitos que estaban destinados para los utensilios de limpieza. Era buena idea hacerlo, y mucho más desde que le encontró con una chica meses atrás.

Su amigo había estado muy raro. Lo noto en el almuerzo. Había estado distante y nada burlón, tampoco hablo con Naruto sobre el equipo, coqueteo con Ino o con Hinata, a quien habían invitado a almorzar con ellos. Pensó que él estaba interesado en Hinata Hyuga, estaba buscándole novia fija a Sai, pero se equivoco. Hubiera estado completamente segura de ello, antes de invitarla, aunque la chica no le cayó tan mal; solo le irritaba su tartamudeo.

Ten-Ten se había encargado de llevar a Hinata con ella hasta la mesa, ya que ellas se llevaban bien. Los chicos no se hicieron problemas y enfatizo el nombre de Sai al presentarla al grupo pero ninguno pareció inmutarse por ello. No tuvo que ponerle un alto a Sai sobre su tan frecuente coqueteo. Si, definitivamente se equivoco. Fue con Ino con quien tuvo que usar su tono cortante, ya que ella no dejaba de mandarle indirectas a Hinata sobre cualquier cosa. Ino era su mejor amiga desde la infancia, pero la Hyuga había logrado agradar a Ten-Ten y a Temari, inclusive a Kiba y Naruto. Lo sentía por Yamanaka, mas ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Ahora resultaba que Ten-Ten y el primo de Hinata tendrían una cita. Neji era atractivo pero había algo en él que a Sakura le parecía un poco raro. En fin, los gustos son gustos pero Ino, como siempre, puso el grito en el cielo por ello. Se preguntaba si en el mundo existía una chica más teatral que ella, o por lo menos alguien tan compleja y genial. Ella siempre sabía como hacerle sonreir.

Mientras mascullaba mil maldiciones llego al campo de entrenamiento, otra vez. Estaba un poco preocupada por Sai y esto se incremento al no verle en el entrenamiento. Él nunca faltaba, no lo hacia ni aunque tuviera que atravesar el Amazonas nadando.

Visualizó a el resto del equipo en pleno entrenamiento, dirigidos por Naruto, que repartía ordenes a todo pulmón y corría haciendo señas. Se pregunto si ya había superado esa atracción que sentía hacia Uzumaki Naruto y una rabia emergió en su ser, cuando recordó que él ni siquiera se inmuto cuando ella le invito al baile pro-fondos del equipo el año pasado. Tampoco intento besarla o buscar algo más en toda la noche. Maldito sea Naruto Uzumaki y todo lo que irradiaba. Se regaño a si misma. Le debía mucho a Naruto y de cierta manera no podía odiarle, ya que le agradecida enormemente lo que hizo por ella antes.

Se dejo caer en una de las tribunas y se coloco los audífonos, tratando de relajarse un poco y pasar el tiempo que tenia sola. Ninguna de sus amigas tenía tiempo libre en ese horario y sus amigos siempre estaban entrenando como bestias antes y después de la temporada.

Pensó en varias cosas mientras respiraba calmadamente ¿Qué había para ella allí afuera? Siempre se lo preguntaba. Sabia que ser la chica más popular de la escuela no le serviría nada después, pero también sabia que podría sacarle provecho al hecho se ser bonita.

Rió internamente, comparando a la Sakura de hace años con la mujer que era ahora. Cualquiera pensaría que era otra chica con el mismo rostro, solo que ahora pulcramente pulido. Remembro algunos capítulos de su infancia y todo lo que no disfruto de ella. Maldijo internamente. Detestaba esos momentos suyos de estupidez.

Sabía perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer. Se iría a la universidad y no volvería nunca a Konoha. Lo sentía por su madre y Obito, pero la decisión estaba tomada. No se quedaría en aquel mísero pueblo a ver el tiempo pasar socarronamente frente a ella.

El reproductor llevaba tocando 10 canciones cuando ella visualizo la misma cabellera larga y desordenada del pasillo dirigirse a los cambiadores.

Se puso de pie y siguió a Sasuke, a una distancia extensa. No sabía porque lo hizo, pero no necesitaba un pretexto para hacerlo. Termino de bajar las gradas y vio como el pato cerraba la puesta tras de él. Camino lo más rápido que pudo pero sin llamar la atención. Algo dentro de ella le decía que seria divertido y una mujer escorpio siempre obedece a sus instintos y los realiza de la mejor manera. Y Sakura encajaba perfectamente en esa descripción: sexy, misteriosa, natural, independiente, orgullosa, vengativa, sarcástica, intensas emociones, persuasiva y nada romántica. Podía ocultar sus vengativos poderes tras una sonrisa trémula, modales encantadores y la voz más sobrecogedora que imaginarse alguien pueda. Usaba todo lo que tenia a la mano para vengarse y más cuando se su padre se trataba.

Cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación escucho el ruido del agua cayendo sobre alguien y supuso que Sasuke estaba tomando una ducha. Tomo asiento en una de las pocas bancas del cuarto común y se dedico a esperar.

Ahora sabía quien seria su próxima victima.

Jugar con Uchiha Sasuke se le hacia enormemente tentador.

* * *

_N. de la A._

_Se que soy desconsiderada, créanme. Pero tengo motivos muy poderosos para haberme tardado tanto en algo que estaba en mi cabeza hace meses, es que tengo una vida fuera de IN y también esta el hecho de que hay veces en las que se me da la gana de hacer vida social._

_Acabo de descubrir que soy mucho más vanidosa de lo que alguna vez creí, de verdad. Y, confirmar lo que siempre supe: Las chicas escorpio somos de lo mejor. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi signo astral. ¡Que levanten la mano las mujeres escorpinas! Ja. _

_Pedirles disculpas por la tardanza y darles las gracias por su reviews y su paciencia. Son de lo mejor, chicas. Mil gracias a todas, de verdad, por ello el próximo capitulo será especial. _

_Un beso._


	4. Ojos cerrados

**Descuidadamente atrapado**

**Summary:** Solo una vida puede dar vida: dos chicos que aprenderán algo más importante que el amor. Pero hasta entonces ella sería la chica por la que todos suspiran: inteligente, bonita y sensual y él, una mancha oscura en el mundo.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno.

**Capítulos:** Hasta donde de mi imaginación.

**.**

**Ojos cerrados**

**.**

Continuaba esperando.

¿Cuánto tiempo había trascurrido?

Había recorrido cada punto en la pared, todo con tal de calmar el aburrimiento, pero parecía que aquel tipo quería ahogarse en la ducha. Miraba y miraba la puerta de madera, cruzaba las piernas una y otra vez, jugaba con las uñas y nada, además la paciencia no figuraba entre sus virtudes

Espero mucho tiempo por un sinfín de cosas: un día sin tarados, la libertad de decidir, un chico que valiera verdaderamente la pena y ahora, poder escupir encima de alguien porque estaba realmente hastiada.

Volvió a sacar el celular y marcó el número de Sai. El teléfono sonó 6 veces, pero nada, aunque ahora por lo menos estaba encendido.

El asunto ese volvió a preocuparle más.

Tomo su bolso y decidió salir en búsqueda de alguien más con quien conversar, puesto que ahora, sería capas de tirarle el móvil a Sasuke en la cara por hacerla esperar. Era algo loco, ahora podía darse cuenta de ello, estando ella sola, en un pequeño vestidor, esperando a un hombre que de seguro estaría desnudo y, con él cual cabe mencionar, nunca había cruzado palabra alguna porque eso ni siquiera le había interesado.

Pero la puerta de la ducha se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un Sasuke totalmente vestido, con sus jeans oscuros y una horrible camisa rayada, y con el cabello ligeramente húmedo en las puntas, mirándole fijamente con un rastro de sorpresa- la cual le resulto gracioso- en su rostro.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y ella no bajo la mirada. Le sonrió de costado, como siempre solía hacer, antes de tomar las primeras palabras de la conversación.

El chico tomó su mochila del suelo y avanzó, ignorando a Sakura completamente, quien estaba de pie frente a él. Le había dejado como si nada.

-Espera- le dijo ella, cuando él estaba apunto de abrir la puerta-.

Dio un paso más, casi estando a la misma distancia que el chico.

Sasuke le miro y levantó una ceja.

-No deberías estar aquí. Es un vestidor de hombres-respondió, con una voz profunda y raramente encantadora-.

-Al parecer, en esta escuela, algunos tenemos privilegios- contesto ella, con un ligero tomo de diversión-.

-Eso parece.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo simplemente, acercándose un poco a él-.

-Te recomiendo usar las bancas para ello.

Y Sakura escuchó la puerta cerrarse frente a ella.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino se preguntaba dónde demonios estarían Sakura, Temari y Ten-Ten a estas horas. Seguro en un lugar mejor que el suyo.

Estaba aburrida de escuchar a Azuma-sensei dictar su estúpida clase unidireccional. ¿A ella qué demonios le importaba quien había sido Euclides y qué había hecho? Bueno, lo que sea que hubiera hecho incrementaría la gran pila de temas a estudiar para sus finales.

Impulso su pequeño y brillante lapicero azul hacia arriba para verlo caer después, como si eso era mucho más interesante que nada más a su alrededor. Este artefacto iba y venida, con ayuda de una de sus manos. Brillaba, hipnotizaba y sabía que era algo realmente estúpido.

Su mente empezó a viajar por los años anteriores a la escuela, como cuando iba en primaria por ejemplo, sus maestros, sus primeros amigos y lo popular que siempre había sido. Luego, su mente llegó hasta cuando era una niña de inicial, con el cabello pequeño y mucho más rubio que ahora, sus muñecas, sus cuadernos de dibujos. Cuando tenía 5 años y tenía que defender a Sakura de las niñas mayores.

Sonrió irónicamente ante ello.

Ahora Sakura la defendía.

Si algún chico se pasaba de atrevido, la pelirosa se mostraba indignada frente a los chicos, amigos suyos, y estos arreglaban las cosas de la mejor manera. Si alguna chica osaba mirarla con altivez, su amiga lograba callarlas con un gran sarcasmo, mucho mejores que los suyos. Y si por último, una de las tipas que se creían dueñas del mundo intentaba buscarle conflictos por algo, Sakura movía sus "contactos" con chicas de la misma calaña, Dios sabe como.

Su amiga había cambiado mucho y ella se llevaba cierta parte de los bravos. Aunque sabía que Konan llevaba mucho más crédito que nadie. Konan fue quien realmente le enseño a no bajar la cabeza ante nadie y sacarle provecho a todo lo que tenía. Luego llegó Itachi, que termino de pulirla por completo.

Haruno Sakura era su mejor amiga, se conocían desde niña e Ino siempre fue su paño de lágrimas. Había enjugado cada una de sus lágrimas llenas de miedo y odio, había aguantado sus momentos de cólera y estado presente en cada una de sus sonrisas. Sabía que no era una niña ingenua o la perra malvada que muchos creían; la única verdad era que el corazón de Sakura estaba lleno de odio y rencor. Mucho odio y rencor.

Tal vez hubiera algo en el mundo que le hiciera olvidar los malos momentos. Quizá fuera alguien y esperaba estar viva para el momento en que los ojos de la chica que era como su hermana brillaran por una persona en especial. Que brillaran de amor.

Pero ¿Quién podría ser ese hombre tan especial? No un fortachón estúpido, ni un nerdo aguafiestas. Tendría que ser alguien verdaderamente especial. Su mente voló hasta crear a un hombre moreno, alto y de piel lechosa, con los ojos oscuros y el cabello largo. Debería ser casi o más inteligente que Sakura. Además, divertido y sexy.

También podría funcionar con un pelirrojo de ojos claros y tatuajes. Alto y fornido. Un poco tímido y excéntrico a la vez, un chico que de ser muy serio se volvió un mujeriego y degenerado total.

_… Maldición… _

Estaba pensando en Gaara, otra vez.

Ese estúpido y sexy chico.

-Yamanaka- escuchó que alguien le llamó, tan alto y cerca que podría romperle los oídos-, ¿puedo saber qué asunto es más importante que escuchar mi clase?

Abrió totalmente los ojos y vio el rostro de Azuma-sensei a unos escasos centímetros del suyo y podía confirmar, si es que no había quedado claro con el tono de su voz, cuan molesto estaba.

-Pensaba- contestó, sonriendo inocentemente-, en como se vería usted si no tuviera ese horrible cigarro en su boca todo el día.

De lo único que estaba totalmente segura ahora, era que se llevaría un buen regaño en la oficina de Sarutobi-san.

* * *

**-**Hola, hermanito- escuchó que le saludaban por el otro lado del teléfono. Reconocería la estúpida voz de su hermano mayor en cualquier lado.

- ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo recordé que tenía un hermano y quise saludarle.

-¿Qué quieres, Itachi?- volvió a preguntar, totalmente hastiado, mientras guardaba su iPhone en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su mochila y volvía a tenderse en el gras, como había estado antes de que Itachi le llamara y con ello, tener que recoger el pequeño móvil plateado de su mochila-.

- Papá me llamo ayer- dijo sin rodeos-. Estaba muy molesto porque no le contestas el celular hace más de un mes. Creo que quiere ir personalmente a hablar contigo.

-No me importa.

-Sasuke, no digas eso. Fuera de todo es el hombre que paga tus tarjetas de crédito y el dueño de la casa donde vives.

-A diferencia tuya, Itachi- gruñó, Sasuke-, yo no necesito de la caridad de nadie, mucho menos de papá.

- Siempre me haces quedar como un interesado- hijo de papi y sabes que las cosas no son así. Solo disfruto de lo que tengo al alcance.

-Sea como sea, ya te dije que no me importaba oír nada de papá- advirtió-. Puedes decirle lo que quieras de mí. Lo dejo a tu creatividad, hermanito.

-Nunca cambiaras y francamente ya me canse de tratar hacerte entender las cosas. Siempre te doy el mejor de los consejos pero no me escuchas.

- No necesito tus consejos, ni tu apoyo- gruñó-. He sabido hacer mis cosas sin que intervengas en ellas- respondió Sasuke, con una ligera nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Lo sé. Eres un amargado, pero- el tono del mayor de los Uchihas cambió- papá nunca te perdonara el haber abandonado el internado sin su consentimiento, Sasuke. Él pensó que te quedarías allí en las vacaciones por la insistencia de mamá, pero no que te quedarías en Konoha mucho más tiempo.

-Ese es mi problema. Soy yo quien tomó la decisión y la verdad es que estoy de lo más cómodo aquí.

Escucho la irónica risa de Itachi al otro extremo.

- ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres volver a Londres? La verdad a mí me encanta y ya se porque no quisiste dejar la cuidad antes. ¿No extrañas nada de aquí?

La respuesta por parte de Sasuke tuvo que esperar.

-No, no pienso volver a Londres.

-Sabes que no puedes escapar por siempre, Sasuke. Algún día tendrás que afrontar las cosas, aunque no lo quieras. El karma existe, hermanito. ¿Acaso esperas otra tragedia que lamentar para recapacitar?

Sasuke frunció el seño.

Él no estaba escapando de nada y no esperaba nada. Lo sabía.

Ya tenía suficiente de Itachi por hoy y por todo el mes.

-Vete al demonio, Itachi- y terminó la llamada-.

* * *

Sakura meneó la cabeza por milésima vez en su clase de deporte.

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas, como había estado antes, pero ahora en compañía de Ten-Ten, ya que tenían aquella clase juntas. La morena tenía la cabeza recostada en la grada de atrás, mientas Sakura estaba erguida totalmente, mirando a las chicas jugar vóleibol de un extremo, y en el otro, a los chicos correr sin parar de un lado para otro en medio de su partido de entrenamiento.

Ambas chicas no tomaban la clase: Sakura odiaba los deportes y a Ten-Ten no le favorecía el curso, puesto que padecía de pequeños problemas cardiacos, aunque no muy graves.

La pelirosa jugaba un poco con las costuras de sus shorts de deportes y flexionaba los dedos de una manera como si fuera una víctima de un ataque de ansiedad.

_… Idiota… _

_…. Idiota…_

_…Idiota…_

_… Estúpido, Uchiha…_

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura?

La pelirosa solo escuchó el sonido de su voz, sin entender nada de lo que decía su acompañante. La verdad era que no le estaba prestando la atención necesaria ni prudente a su amiga.

-¿Dijiste algo, Ten-Ten?

-Definitivamente te pasa algo- contesto ella, llevándose el dedo índice a el mentón-. Estas rara desde hace unos minutos y tengo la sospecha de que no prestaste atención a las cosas que te decía.

-Eso parece. Lo lamento- se disculpo, aunque aún gran parte de su mente seguía en otro lugar-.

-No hay problema, Sakura- dijo Ten-Ten, clavando sus brillantes ojos chocolate en las facciones de su amiga-. Pero me sentiría mucho mejor si no me ignoraras más a partir de ahora.

-Ajá.

_… Estúpida rata… _

_…Maldito imbécil…_

Ella estaba molesta. Molesta como nunca.

Uchiha sasuke se atrevió a dejarle con la palabra en la boca. No dijo nada más, solo cerró la puesta frente a las narices de Sakura. Ella no reaccionó hasta 5 segundos después y se sintió como una total tarada. Luego, cuando salió tras de él para quitarse la espina de un nefasto y odioso desplante, no encontró ni el menor rastro del nerdo-cuatro ojos y ahora, esperaba no volver a ver su horrible rostro en todo lo que le quede de vida, caso contrario, Uchiha comprendería que hasta el hombre con más dinero del mundo puede ser humillado y de la peor manera.

_… Maldito…_

_… Mil veces maldito…_

-… en resumen, ¿crees que debería callar a Ino-cerda de una vez por todas? ¡Sakura!

-sí, sí. Has lo que creas conveniente- respondió, a pesar de solo haber prestado atención a unas cuantas palabras de Ten-Ten-.

-Sabes que Ino es una de mis mejores amigas, pero no voy a permitir que siga hablando tan mal de Neji, ni de Hinata. Neji es lindo y atento, un poco tímido, si, pero muy respetuoso y no creo que se merezca tan feos calificativos sin que le conozcan. Espero con ansias el sábado para nuestra cita y aun no encuentro el atuendo adecuado para ello. ¿Votas por el rosa o azul?

-Ajá.

-¡Sakura! Lo estas haciendo otra vez.

-¿Qué?

-El ignorarme completamente. Debería irme y dejarte, pero la verdad es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Ten-Ten, e hizo un puchero- Estas molesta con alguien, ¿cierto? ¿Acaso Sai dijo algo que te molestara?

-No, Sai no tiene nada que ver en esto.

_…Definitivamente…_

_…Sai no es un nerdo ratón de biblioteca…_

-¿Entonces?

Sakura dirigió la mirada hasta el rostro intrigado de su amiga y la observo. Sus ojos brillaban por la suspicacia y eso le hacia ver encantadora. Miró su pequeña nariz y sus largas y risadas pestañas, similares a su cabello al aire libre. Luego los dos lunares que tenía en le cachete derecho.

Ten-Ten siempre era tan perspicaz y lograba darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, así como de las intenciones y emociones de los demás. Una chica segura, alegre y divertida, con energías y astucia todo el día. ¿Si le daba un café cargado ella estallaría por una gran cantidad de energía? Siempre había tenido esa duda. En fin.

A la pelirosa se le hacia muy, muy difícil hablar de algo tan personal con Ten-Ten, ella era su amiga, pero contarle algo de ese estilo a alguien más que su yo interno le resultaba vergonzoso y no estaba acostumbrada a decir cosas como esas. Además aun estaba muy molesta. No podía hacerlo. Estaba casi segura no poder hacerlo con Ino, ni con Konan, mucho menos con Sai.

-Es con alguien más- dijo cortante.

-Tal vez- inició la castaña-, tuviste un problema con tu madre, o ¡Ya sé!- miro a Sakura directamente a los ojos y suspiró- ¿Alguien se resistió al encanto de Sakura Haruno?

Sakura le miro con los ojos abiertos y destilando cólera.

Ten-Ten sonrió.

Había dado en el punto.

-No hablaremos de eso si es que te incómoda- dijo evasivamente-.

-Hump.

-Bueno, si quieres tomar represarías, personalmente no creo que exista alguien en la tierra que no tenga un punto débil, Sakura y tampoco creo que sean tan difícil de encontrar. Tú lo dijiste una vez: "Nunca existirá un verdadero hombre sin una mujer detrás". Ellos son necesarios, mas no indispensables.

La pelirosa la miró con confusión.

- Los hombres son débiles frente a una mujer fuerte y decidida. Si no tienen un punto débil vulnerable, tienes que crearlo.

Sakura se dio cuenta en ese momento que Ten-Ten tenía toda la razón. Pero ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Ella era una mujer, una como pocas, de eso estaba segura. No tendría la paciencia para buscar un punto débil al nerdo. Lo crearía. Y no estaría feliz hasta ver a Uchiha Sasuke revolcarse de sufrimiento a causa suya.

Haruno sonrió malisiosamente.

Aquella rata de dos pies pagaría la humillación que le hizo pasar. Sería ella quien le hiciera pagar y para ello no necesitaba mucho de lo que ya tenía. Haría que Uchiha perdiera la cabeza.

Sasuke se enamoraría completamente de ella.

_N. de la A._

_¡Al fin! Por fin quedo terminado el capítulo y esta medio decente. No tienen de que quejarse.´_

_Acabo de notar que adoro a Ino y me encanta escribir desde su punto de vista. _

_Primeramente, pedirles mil disculpas por la tardanza, es una falta de consideración a los lectores de esta historia, pero el tiempo en mi peor enemigo- si es que no lo es la desorganización -. En fin, la vida fuera de IN no es tan sencilla como la de los Fics._

_Estoy triste y colérica- frustrada, porque no pude terminar ninguno de mis FF anteriores. Recuerden: "El que mucho abarca poco aprieta", y eso me pasó a mí. Espero, aunque sea hacer un One-shot del final de los tres FF, porque esa idea esta en mi mente, aún._

_Se me olvidaba, algo que leí en un post: Sakura si es Aries, lo sé, pero a esta niña-adolescente se le dio la gana de volverla Escorpio porque iría un poco más de acorde con su carta astral y personalidad, por supuesto. Si no les gusta, mándenme tomates podridos vía e-mail y de título: "Te mando un regalo por que a mí me gustaba que Sakura sea Aries ¡Jódete!". Jajá… Comprenderán que soy escorpio y me quiero._

_Una ultima cosa- pueden agregar una cebolla si esto les molesta, también-, les adoro, así de simple y en español, entendible para todos._

_Muchas gracias por sus pros y contras habidos y por haber…_

_Hasta el próximo post xD_

_¡Les quiero!_


	5. Rosa y Carmesí

**.**

**Rosa y Carmesí**

**.**

Sabaku no Temari miraba por la ventana del aula, la cual daba al exterior de la escuela, desviando por un momento su atención de Shikamaru, quien tomaba algunos apuntes de la clase de Biología.

La chica suspiro cansada y volvió la vista hacia su novio de un momento a otro.

Él estaba muy atento, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la pizarra, donde el maestro había colocado lo principales subtítulos. El rostro ovalado se Shikamaru Nara mostraba ese aburrimiento tan característico suyo, a pesar de estar totalmente metido en la clase. Típico en él.

Shikamaru había vuelto del entrenamiento una hora antes de la salida. Los chicos del equipo habían decidido suspender una hora de entrenamiento para ir un momento a clases, puesto que necesitaban eso. Ganar era una prioridad para ellos y gozaban de ciertos privilegios para los entrenamientos, puesto que eran muy buenos, pero repetir el año era algo que no los motivaba mucho.

Y ella sabía muy bien que a su queridísimo suegro no le gustaría mucho una noticia como esa.

Además, Shikamaru le había contado, entre murmullos, que no estaban completos: Kiba tuvo una mala caída en medio del enteramiento, lo cual le obligo a sentarse, Naruto mando a las bancas a Toito luego de regañarle porque estaba jugando muy mal y Sai no había mostrado señales de vida, simplemente no se presento al entrenamiento como todos los días.

—Shika— le llamó ella.

— ¿Mmm?

—Deja eso ya. Me desespera.

— ¿Y quien más tomará los apuntes? A ti no te agrada hacerlo.

—Por algo tengo un novio muy inteligente— dijo ella, sonriéndole abiertamente—.

—Entiende, Temari— le contesto, mientras dejaba a un lado el lapicero y miraba directamente a los ojos de su novia—, estos nombres son muy problemáticos.

—Esta bien. Luego me los pasas.

Él rodo los ojos.

—Mujer problemática— murmuró él.

—Escuché eso, Shika— gruñó ella, haciendo luego un puchero.

Temari volvió la vista hacia la ventana y vio a muchos alumnos acercarse a las puertas del colegio. Eran los chicos que llegaban de deportes a recoger sus cosas, y eso suponía que las clases ya estaban por terminar.

En medio de los chicos distinguió la melena rosa de Sakura y a su lado, estaba Ten-Ten, quien parecía estar conversando con ella.

Cuanta envidia les tenía.

Ellas estaban en el aire libre, sin hacer nada más que hablar de cosas de interés común, mientras ella estaba en la clase que menos le caía en gracia. Le hubiera hecho caso a Ten-Ten de tomar esa clase juntas, pero su mejor amiga no hacia deportes por sus problemas de salud y ella no podía perder la oportunidad de compartir una clase más con su adorado Shika-kun.

Entonces, Temari suspiró y entendió por primera vez lo que Shikamaru decía, a pesar de saber que eso le molestaba.

Estar enamorado era muy problemático.

* * *

— ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido, Sai?

Sakura miraba a su amigo de una manera muy mala.

Le había localizado entre el barrullo de los pasillos a la hora de salida. El chico ya no llevaba mochila y es más, traía consigo otro polo.

—Estaba por ahí— contestó él—.

Ella le miró a los ojos y vio algo raro en ellos. Sus tan vivaces orbes negros estaban apagados y denotaban un poco de tristeza y él estaba como ido.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sai?— preguntó, curiosa—.

—No es nada grave, Sakura. Mamá se sintió un poco mal hoy en el trabajo así que la llevaron al hospital y tuve que ir por ella. Solo vine a decirle a mi tío que no fue nada grave, un desmayo nada más – explicó—.

— Ya veo. Se me hizo raro no verte en el entrenamiento. Sabes que me siento un poco incómoda si no estas a mi entorno— dijo, avanzando hacia el resto de sus amigos que los esperaban.

—Lo sé, Sakurita— bromeó él, abrazándola por la cintura—. Soy indispensable para todo.

—Vete al demonio.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a visitarle.

Ella rodo los ojos.

Mientras se acercaban más a los chicos ella pudo notar una cabellera oscura a lo lejos, doblando el pasillo izquierdo que llevaba a la puerta trasera del colegio, el cual era una entrada para el aparcamiento.

De seguro allí le esperaba su chofer.

_… Maldito sapo engreído… _

Sin que lo deseara su rostro volvió a su mente y lo más molesto, sus estúpidas palabras resonaron en sus oídos.

_…—No deberías estar aquí—…_

_…—Te recomiendo usar las bancar para ello— …_

En ese momento deseo tanto que alguno de los fortachones de la escuela le humillara mucho, pero todos parecían haberse corrido del recinto como bichos y por primera vez no sentiría pena por la victima. Además, nunca lo hicieron, ¿Por qué empezar ahora? Solo por que ella se los pedía. Podía ser que esta vez lograra persuadirles, como cuando lo hizo para defender a Lee. Fue estupendo, solo tuvo que usar unas palabras mágicas como: "¿Para qué hacen su vida más infeliz de lo que ya es?".

Lo importante fue que no volvieron a fastidiar a Lee desde ese entonces, hace ya 3 años y debía admitir que Itachi la ayudo, adivinando que ella quería mitigar las burlas. Lee no era su amigo, ni lo fue nunca, pero él nunca se burlo frente a ella, le hizo un mal gesto o un comentario mordaz, cuando era una niña asustadiza. Y la verdad era que ella no olvidaba.

Por eso quería ver sufrir a Sasuke.

— ¿Sucede algo, feíta?— le preguntó Sai, notándola media ida—.

—No— repuso de inmediato—. Contéstame algo, Sai. ¿Por qué Toito y sus amigos no molestan a Uchiha Sasuke?

El chico le miro un poco extrañado pero no vio mucho interés en aquella pregunta.

Bueno— empezó, teniendo que empujar un poco a la muchedumbre—, Sasuke es hermano de Itachi y todos amaban a Itachi y le respetaban junto a todos los Akatsuki, aunque realmente algunos chicos le tenían envidia. El punto es que no le ven el caso, puesto que a Uchiha nunca le importaron las pocas burlas hacia él y teniendo un hermano como el suyo, nadie se atrevió a fastidiarle más.

—Es como en el caso de las chicas.

—Algo parecido, solo que nosotros sacamos cara por el familiar de un amigo y como todos éramos amigos de Itachi, no permitiríamos muchas faltas contra Sasuke. Además, los Uchihas son dueños de media Konoha y nadie querría que despidieran a algún familiar suyo de la empresa, ¿no crees?

Ella no respondió.

Había sospechado desde el primer momento en que pensó el tema esa opción, pero la verdad es que nunca comprendió muy bien ese patético códigos de chicos, aunque algunas chicas también hacían lo mismo, claro, si la victima les caía bien.

Por ella Sasuke podría ser hermano del mismo Jesús y poco le importaba que fuera hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos. Pagaría las consecuencias de humillarla.

Llegaron al portón principal de la escuela en un tiempo que se hizo inmenso, en el transcurso de los aproximadamente 1600 alumnos, eso si es que habían más. Sin duda era la escuela secundaria más grande que hubiera visto antes, puesto que ella nunca había salido de Konoha.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sai!— escucharon—.

Ambos desviaron sus rostros hacia la rampa para discapacitados de la escuela, en donde, junto a los barandales, les esperaban sentados sus amigos. Las chicas estaban sentadas sobre la vara gruesa de metal, frente a los chicos, con quienes mantenían una charla privada del resto de los alumnos.

Sakura diviso sin problema alguno como los estudiantes que pasaban cerca a ellos les miraban e intentaban hurgar discretamente sus conversaciones. También pudo ver como Temari y Gaara devolvieron la mirada a uno de las transeúntes, una chica de cabello rizado y oscuro que caía de una manera graciosa sobre su rostro redondo, y como esta, seguramente apenada, desvió el rostro.

Se veían tan distintos del resto.

Probablemente esa era la manera en la que ella era siempre era vista: rodeada de sus amigos, o por lo menos, los amigos de sus verdaderos amigos.

Ella sabía que la relación que mantenía con Kiba y Gaara no era estrictamente amical, puesto que ambos nunca fueron muy cercanos, además de que uno de ellos era la causa principal de las rabietas insufribles de Ino. Inozuka y Sabaku no eran lo que se podría dominar como los mejores e inseparables amigos de tu mejor amigo y parte indiscutible del grupo.

Con Naruto y Shikamaru era un asunto distinto: Nara era el novio de una de sus mejores amigas y un chico a quien ella realmente estimaba y respetaba, un poco flojo pero muy asombroso. Sobre todo un buen chico. Mientras que Naruto Uzumaki era de verdad un amigo, a pesar de la insuficiente confianza que existía entre ellos y las pocas veces que conversaban, las cuales siempre resultaban ser divertidas. Con él nunca había pierde, además, como siempre recordaría, Naruto era un gran chico, quien sabía guardar secretos y era decente, fuera de su, a veces, particular personalidad hiperactiva. Un gran capitán y amigo.

En el caso de las chicas era muy distinto: Ino era una persona indescriptiblemente caprichosa y decidida, sobre todo su amiga de toda la vida, la mejor; Temari era la chica quien podía poner un alto a los momentos de hiperactividad de Ten-Ten y quien siempre sería buena para mantener una conversación no superficial; mientras que Ten-Ten era el carisma del grupo, la chica que siempre sabía los nombres de todos en la escuela para no producirles un mal momento o herirles, y su contacto más firme con la realidad estudiantil.

Las tres eran sus mejores amigas, tal vez las únicas, fuera de Konan y Midori, su pequeña vecina. Todo por su irritante personalidad, la cual siempre era la primera impresión que alguien se llevaba apenas conocerla.

Para ella era mucho más sencillo hacer amigos.

Apenas llegaron, Sai saludo a los presentes, claro, antes de ser bombardeado por los reclamos del capitán del equipo. Ella tomó asiento junto a Ino, en la esquina del barandal, casi al final de este. Recién en ese momento, notó que Hinata Hyuga estaba sentada en la misma vara que ella.

Se dio cuenta que había estado muy distraída.

Hinata conversaba con Ten-Ten, en lo que parecía un cuchicheo privado. La vio por primera vez con importancia y le pareció bonita. Una chica de rasgos delicados, ojos perla y el cabello largo con destellos azules. Parecía que ella de verdad se había integrado muy bien al grupo, aunque ahora eso no le interesaba, puesto que Sai no estaba encantado con ella. Ya no le importaba si se quedaba a almorzar con ellos todos los días a partir de ese momento. Si ella demostraba ser mala en verdad, como sospechaba Ino, su rubia amiga se encargaría de desaparecerla de su vista.

— ¿A qué hora pasamos por ti, frentona?— le pregunto Ino, en medio de la bulla causada por la conversación de los chicos, quienes mantenían una conversación, en la cual, Sai mostraba sus excusas—.

—No iré hoy, cerda.

— ¿Por qué?— quiso saber—.

—Tengo que hacerme cargo de Obito esta noche.

—Mmm….—

Su conversación quedo pausada en cuanto vieron como Naruto y Sai empezaban con sus típicas luchas masculinas, frente a una molesta Temari, quien les miraba con mala cara, puesto que Naruto siempre se las arreglaba para involucrar a Shikamaru en sus tontos juegos.

Todo era rutina a partir de ese momento: Naruto reducía a todos los chicos, puesto que Shikamaru a penas y se movía para evitarlo, solo Sai y Kiba realizaban un mínimo esfuerzo, aunque él último le tomaba más importancia al estúpido juego. Gaara solo permanecía apartado, sonriendo de vez en un millón de años.

— ¡Ya dejen eso!— se quejó Temari, ante la sutil risa de Ten-Ten, mientras caminaban por la avenida principal—.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, Temari— advirtió Ten-Ten, que caminaba junto a Hinata, unos pasos más delante de Sakura, Ino, Temari y Shikamaru—.

Continuaron caminado, hasta que hicieron una pausa para despedir a Ten—Ten y Hinata, además de Temari y Shikamaru, quien acompañaba a su novia hasta la casa de esta.

— ¿Vives por aquí, Hinata?— escuchó preguntar a Kiba—.

La chica le miro y se sonrojo un poco.

—No realmente, llamare a Neji para que pase por mí.

—Ya veo— murmuro Ino—.

Ten-Ten sonrió.

Los siete chicos restantes continuaron su camino, puesto que Gaara siempre se iba con Kiba a Dios sabe donde, luego de llegar a la casa de Sai y Naruto, quienes vivían casi cerca.

— ¿Paso por ti, feíta?

—No lo creo, Sai. No iré— contestó—.

— ¿Sucedió algo, Sakura?— preguntó Naruto—.

—No, solo tengo que cuidar a Obito— repitió—.

—Es una pena.

—Aja.

— ¿Te parece si vamos por tu casa de todas maneras? ¿Podemos ver una película antes de ir a la tocada?

—Suena genial, Naruto—contestó, regalándole al rubio una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Yo le aviso a Ten-Ten.

—Yo llamo a mi hermana, luego— dijo Gaara, cortando definitivamente alguna respuesta por parte de Ino.

— ¡Genial!

—Entonces, nos vemos a las seis.

—De todas maneras, feíta— le dijo Sai, antes de doblar en su típica esquina, junto al resto, pues las chicas caminaban una cuadra más, de frente.

Bueno, por lo menos no estaría tan sola en la tarde.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke llegaba a su casa a la misma hora, como era costumbre.

Bajo del auto y cargo la mochila hasta la casa, en donde a penas al poner un pie, se le abrieron las puertas, dejando ver a la eterna ama de llaves de esa casa.

—Buenas tardes, Sasuke-san.

—Hola— repuso sin más, subiendo las escaleras de manera inmediata—. Súbeme un jugo de naranja a la habitación.

—Enseguida, joven— escucho responder a la empleada tras su espalda—.

Él estaba acostumbrado a esos días monótonos en aquella casa que su madre tanto adoraba, por sus amplias ventanas y colores cálidos, que combinaban perfectamente con el aura de Konoha y sus abundantes arboles, puesto que ellos vivían apartados del pueblo.

Tiró la mochila en el mueble de su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama boca abajo, un poco agotado y desconociendo el motivo.

Cerró los parpados y una imagen peculiar se le vino a la mente: los ojos jade de Sakura Haruno destilando odio a montones.

Sonrió al recordar aquella inusual escena en los cambiadores de la escuela, puesto que nunca se había imaginado que esa muchacha le dirigiría la palabra luego de ignorarle olímpicamente desde que le conoció, y mucho menos le hablo cuando la maestra de Historia designo a las parejas, cosa que no le importo porque él bastaba y sobraba para realizar aquella simple tarea.

Estaba muy seguro que la chica había— si es que no lo continuaba haciendo— maldecido su nombre a sus anchas.

De repente oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y un par de tacones entrar en el ambiente.

—Sasuke— le saludó su madre—.

El mencionado se pudo de pie y beso a su mamá en la mejilla derecha.

— Hola— susurró—.

—Esperaba que hoy cenaras conmigo, por eso vine a buscarte antes de que decidieras salir a la cuidad o algo por el estilo.

—Descuida, lo haré— dijo, sentándose en el mueble, junto a su mochila.

—Bien. Ordenare que preparen tu comida favorita para esta noche y, se me olvidaba, el chofer ya compró la cera que le pediste— pronunció la mujer, sonriendo dulcemente para su menor hijo, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras ella.

* * *

—Hola, feíta— la saludo Sai, apenas abrió la puerta—.

El resto de chicos imitó el saludo, claro, obviando el seudónimo de Sai. Todos estaban ahí: Ino, Ten—Ten, Gaara, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, acomodándose a sus anchas en la sala de estar.

Su madre no solía incomodarse si encontraba a toda la panda de los amigos de su hija, ocupando toda su sala. Era algo casi usual.

Los trabajos los hacían allí y casi siempre se veía a Sai merodear la casa de los Haruno. A estas alturas del partido, Anko sentía mucha confianza hacia ese grupo, aunque era otra cosa si se tratara de alguien más. Sakura sabía que su madre era muy desconfiada en ese sentido.

— ¿Dónde esta Obito?—preguntó Naruto—.

—En el segundo piso. Esta viendo unos maratones en la tele de la habitación de mamá— contesto Sakura—.

—Tenía ganas de verle— se lamentó Temari—.

—De seguro no tarda en bajar.

Los chicos se acomodaron en la sala y prendieron el televisor, antes de poner la película traída por Naruto, mientras las chicas se dirigían a la cocina a regañadientes, para preparar el maíz perla y llevar los vasos a la estancia.

Ten—Ten tomo el lugar junto a la estufa, mientras Sakura, Temari e Ino se encargaban de los recipientes.

—¿acaso nunca oyeron la palabra "igualdad de géneros"?— gruñó Ino, desde la cocina—. Panda de arcaicos— gritó—.

—Déjalos, Ino—chan. Al fin y al cabo son ellos quienes pagan la comida, siempre— dijo Ten—Ten—.

—Pues por mi pueden tragarse su dinero en moneditas cuando quieran— repuso ella—. No lo quiero.

—Me doy cuenta, y sobre todo si viene de Gaara, ¿cierto?— comentó mordazmente Temari—.

Ten-Ten rodó los ojos, antes de mover la olla encargada de la cocción.

Ellas nunca pondrían fin a sus comentarios de doble sentido.

—Sabes, Temari— empezó Ino, contraatacando—, me parece que Shikamaru se ve cada día más aburrido. ¿No tienes nada que ver tú en eso?

—Piérdete— murmuró la rubia—.

—Descuida, lo hago todos los días— dijo Ino, mientras tomaba la fuente con las bebidas y las llevaba hacia la sala de estar—.

— ¡Bruja!— grito Temari tras de ella—.

—Tú empezaste— le riño Sakura, siguiendo a Ino y Ten-Ten, quien ya había salido con las palomitas en la mano.

— ¿No había Inka-cola?— preguntó Gaara, dirigiéndose a Ino.

Ella no le miró.

—No, solo Coca.

Las chicas tomaron sus lugares y la película de corto presupuesto empezó.

Naruto y Kiba habían elegido el mismo género otra vez: ciencia ficción. Aunque debía admitir que habían mejorado en sus gustos.

La pantalla empezó a mostrar sus primeras imágenes. Luego estas no se detuvieron, mostrando cada vez más el contenido. No le importaba en lo más mínimo la película, pero tal vez era una manera de distracción, antes de desperdiciar su noche cuidando a su pequeño hermano.

— ¿Mañana si saldrás con nosotros?— le preguntó Sai, en casi un murmullo—.

—Eso parece, aunque no estoy segura que al resto de las chicas les dejen salir— contestó, mientras tomaba palomitas muy saladas, de su tazón estrictamente para ella y Sai—.

—Seguro. Hoy volverán temprano a casa.

—Entonces cuenta conmigo— confirmó—. Lamento no poder ir hoy. Tenía ganas de ver cantar a Konan.

—Ella lo entenderá. Sabes que le importa mucho más Obito que tú.

—Cállate, Sai.

Y el mencionado cerró la boca.

Sakura miró el reloj que estaba sobre el estante de libros y notó que ya falta poco para que termine la película.

_…Siete y cuarenta y dos…_

Centró su atención en la pantalla y se dispuso a prestar atención a la trama, aunque ya se había perdido la gran, gran parte. Diviso a una pareja huyendo de unos robots alienígenas en medio de un campo desértico, con las manos juntas y una mirada en sus rostros llenas de falso amor.

Amor, si, algo tan lindo pero difícil de encontrar, aun más en un mundo de tipos engreído y babosos. Y luego que te quedaba, ¿seguir su juego y las tonterías que hacían? Y no estaba dispuesta a ser herida por un tarado, tampoco nadie jugaría con ella. Definitivamente ella no estaba hecha para ello.

— ¡Obito!— escuchó—.

Dirigió la mirada hacia Ten-Ten y Temari, que habían pronunciado lo mismo a una sola voz, y las encontró besando sin reparo alguno a su hermano menor, que ya estaba en pijamas y llevaba un juguete de Ben 10 en su mano derecha.

—Nee—san— dijo este, con su voz delgada propia de un niño de su edad—, lamento haber bajado, pero escuché voces.

—Descuida.

—Hola, Obito— le saludó Sai—.

—Hola — le respondió, antes de empezar a apretar las manos de todos los chicos, hasta llegar a Naruto, quien le revolvió el pelo, antes de hacer su saludo privado. Ellos se llevaban bien.

—Este chico será genial— dijo Kiba—.

—Eso si no le corrompes antes— contestó Ino—.

—Que graciosa.

Su hermanito tomó asiento en las piernas de Ten-Ten, mientras Temari le daba gaseosa en la boca, puesto que la película ya había terminado.

—Valla que es bueno— volvió a susurrar Kiba, ante el asentimiento de Naruto y Sai—.

— ¿Crees que Kein—san permita la entrada a Obito?

—No lo creo, Naruto. Ya hace mucho con dejarnos entrar siendo menores de edad y Obito— dijo, señalando al chiquillo— es un niño de siete años.

—Si le llevo, mamá me matara.

—No lo creo, inténtalo, frentona.

—No.

—Ten entendemos, feíta— dijo Sai, tomando su casaca del sillón, puesto que todos estaban ya de pie—. Tu mamá te amarraría a una biga.

Los chicos se despidieron y empezaron a abandonar la casa.

—Itachi te estaría arrastrando para ir todos a la tocada— le susurró Ino, en el oído, antes de cerrar la puerta—.

Ella y boca suelta para mencionar a Itachi, pero sí, tenía toda la razón. Y, aquella noche, en su casa, acompañada nada más que por un niño adorable se siete años, no pudo evitar notar cuales eran las diferencias entre Sai e Itachi.

El Uchiha le estaría pegando jalones para que salieran juntos a la tocada, pero Sai no, entendería su decisión sin preguntar más y la apoyaría. Eran muy diferentes.

Itachi era el hombre indicado para el papel de mejor amigo: divertido y libertino, así como bromista, despreocupado y porque no, insensato, con quien podía hablar de chicos y gustos como si nada pasara, además de hacerse bromas sobre sexo entre ambos. Sobreprotector y mujeriego. Entre ellos siempre se guardarían secretos, aunque ella estaba segura que Itachi haría lo que fuera por ella.

Mas Sai era lo contrario. Él era el chico responsable, pero entretenido y espontáneo que una siempre espera como hermano mayor. Quien siempre te dará un buen consejo y no bromearía con tu estado mental, pero también el chico con quien te da un poco de vergüenza cuando mencionas la palabra relaciones coitales y muchas cosas de ese estilo. Un hombre que respeta tus decisiones y sabe ofenderse cuando algo más allá de la línea permitida. Un chico que nunca se resentiría si le dejas de lado algún día por otros amigos, ya que él siempre estará esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

Itachi era su compañero de burlas y juegos, muy, muy parecidos; Sai significaba el hombro sobre el cual llorar sin miedo alguno, si así lo necesitaba. Solo existía esa diferencia entre ambos.

Itachi era su mejor amigo.

Sai era su hermano.

Y por ambos daría lo que fuera.

_—_

_N. de la A._

_Al fin termine con esto, porque se hacia cada día más interminable._

_DEDICADO A EZQUI—CHAN, claro, si por algún milagro del destino se aparece por aquí. Te adoro y más porque no puedo parar de reírme cuando hablamos y porque cuando lo hacemos en serio, los temas son geniales. _

_Tambien voy a aclarar que esta histora esta publicada en imperio Nipon y es mia, pueden notarlo por el seudonimo xD_

_El capitulo de hoy esta totalmente destinado para que se entienda más a Sakura y perezca más normal, aunque eso no le quita lo desgraciada. El hecho es que esto es lo que me salió de puñetazo. Y, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es tomarme un tiempo para agradecerles mucho por sus comentarios._


	6. No puedes escapar

**.  
No puedes escapar  
.**

Mikoto Uchiha de deslizaba por los pasadizos de su casa, con destino al jardín para pintar un poco.

El aire en la mañana le asentaba muy bien y más aun cuando tenía que soportar una junta en la empresa de su marido. No veía venir el día en el que Sasuke o Itachi tomaran su lugar. Pero probablemente sus hijos rechazarían el puesto. Itachi era tan libertino que tal vez se iría primero a recorrer el mundo, antes de enjaularse en una oficina y papeles. Y Sasuke era tan raro.

—Mikoto—san— la llamaron—.

La mencionada volvió la vista hacia donde provenía la voz y encontró a Funiku, el ama de llaves de la casa, quien traía entre sus manos su set de brochas.

—No se donde esta mi mente últimamente— dijo, recibiendo el set—. Un día olvidaré hasta mi nombre— continuó, sonriendo gentilmente—.

—¿Le traigo un jugo, señora?

—Uno de naranja.

Tomó sus pinceles y empezó a trazar sus primeras líneas en el cuadro en blanco, dejándose absorber por los colores cálidos y fríos, porque había decidido plasmar a sus hijos en una pintura. El cálido por el mayor y el frío por el menor.

Paso un poco de rojo y luego, azul, continuando con otros colores, combinándolos perfectamente. Ahora no era necesario pintar sus rostros, puesto que el cuadro gritaba la mezcla de sus hijos.

Cuando estaba guardando su brocha favorita, vio a Sasuke, dirigiéndose a la cochera de la casa con la cera que había encargado comprar en mano, con el andar similar al de un zombi y el cabello tan desarreglado. Y eso se le hacía usual. Pero extrañaba ver a Sasuke tan arreglado y hermoso como antes y quien por lo menos no era tan solitario como ahora y quien no tenía más conocidos que la pequeña hija de la cocinera y ese pedazo de metal. Su hijo nunca se desharía de aquella moto que a le causó tantos dolores de cabeza y preocupación.

Estaba segura que él ya no volvería a montarla o a correr en ella como antes, pero cada vez que pasaba por la cochera no podía evitar fijar su atención en el enorme bulto cubierto por una tela gruesa, en el fondo de la habitación, recordándole que una vez casi pierde a su hijo menor.

No, no podía ni siquiera recordarlo.

Pero la verdad era otra, y Sasuke se lo hacía ver cada vez que mandaba a comprar cera para limpiar ese móvil del demonio. O quizá, no era para recordarle a ella lo mucho que había sufrido al ver a su hijo en un hospital, si no, para auto—castigo o algo por el estilo. Tal vez su hijo se sentía más culpable de lo que ella se imaginaba y su corazón de madre le decía que Sasuke cargaba con todo lo que pasó en Inglaterra, y lo peor, que no podía hacer nada para ayudarle puesto que su hijo era muy cerrado con sus asuntos.

Solo deseaba que su retoño se perdonara; aunque fuera de lamentar el funesto accidente, sintió una enorme satisfacción cuando él le dijo que se iría a Konoha con ella, donde Mikoto estaba segura, podría corregir a su hijo y darle el amor que le no pudo darle cuando estaba en la escuela, porque aunque ella siempre ignoró la personalidad rebelde y alocada de su hijo menor, sentía culpa por no haberle dado un buen consejo antes. Tal vez si ella hubiera estado cerca de Sasuke las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas.

El problema era, que se enteró luego de una desgracia que tuvo más de una víctima y que por poco mata a su hijo y a Camila.

…Pobre Camila…— se dijo—.

Pero egoístamente estaba alegre de que su hijo no hubiera estado en el lugar de la chica.

* * *

—¿Dónde esta mi sobrino favorito?— escuchó que alguien gritó, luego del golpe sordo de la puerta—.

Sakura notó como su hermanito menor corría hacia Konan, como lo hacía siempre.

—¿Vienes a buscara papá?— preguntó el niño a Konan.

—Sí, ¿o esta en la fábrica?

—Salió con mamá al cine.

—Valla que disfrutan sus vidas— dijo Konan—. Hola, Sakura.

—Hola— respondió ella.

—Me contaron que ayer te dejaron de niñera.

—No me lo recuerdes, Konan. Y ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien— contesto, tomando asiento en el mueble junto a Sakura—. Los chicos y Nagato querían embriagarse como siempre; pero mencionaron algo de permiso con condiciones y tuvieron que conformarse con estar solo un momento— finalizó, para luego mirar sus uñas y hacerlas sonar—. Por cierto, ¿Quién era la tipa de los ojos raros?

—¿Hinata?— pregunto Sakura, levantando una ceja, como quien duda de sus propias palabras—.

—Cierto, ese era su nombre.

—¿Por qué preguntas por ella?— cuestionó, intrigada por la pregunta de su prima—.

—Creo que quiere con Naruto— dijo sin más—.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— quiso saber, porque conocía a su prima perfectamente y los ojos de Konan brillaban de pura diversión—.

Konan sabía que a Sakura le había gustado Naruto. Y la respuesta de Hatake no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

—Les vi bailando ayer y créeme que no sé de donde salió esa tipita, con esa carita de mosquita muerta, su sonrisa estúpida y los ojos de alma en pena; parecía un sapo raro fuera del charco.

_…Sapo…_

—Es nueva en la escuela y también es amiga de Ten—Ten porque al parecer Ten—Ten y su primo andan en algo—gruñó—.

—Ten—Ten nunca va a cambiar.

—Ella es así— repuso cortante—. Konan, ¿Tú qué sabes del hermano de Itachi?

—¿Itachi tiene un hermano?— respondió, tomando una de las palomitas de Obito—. Bromeaba, creo que si lo mencionó una vez cuando íbamos a la escuela, pero no se mucho de él, solo que es un año menor que Ita y que son muy parecidos— Konan le miró directamente—. ¿Pasa algo con ese chico, Sakura?

—Pasa, que no me agrada.

—¿Y eso es nuevo? —preguntó socarronamente—.

—Es un tarado.

—¿Es guapo?

—Es un nerdo estúpido.

—¿Te hizo algo, cierto?— inquirió mordazmente, dando en el punto—. El asunto es que no sé qué pudo hacerte para que estés tan molesta, Sakura— continuó, por el tono que su prima usó—.

—Me ignoró— contestó, apretando los dientes y esperando la burla de Konan—.

Hablar de ello era tan difícil.

— Eso debió dolerte— murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos fijamente en su prima —.Yo que tú no me quedaría tranquila.

—Sé lo que haré, Konan, y también de que manera— aseguró, sin dar más detalles del asunto—. Solo quería saber como era.

—Pregúntaselo a un amigo, estoy segura que te contestará.

—Te dije que era un nerdo, no habla con nadie— le dijo, frunciendo el seño ante la sonrisa de su prima—.

—Entonces, todo esta en tus manos, cariño. Veamos, para hacer más interesantes las cosas ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?

Sakura sonrió. Hace tanto tiempo no hacía eso.

—Genial. Ya sabes las reglas.

Y la conversación terminó allí, puesto que ambas empezaron a tomar más atención a la tele, en donde pasaban un especial del Chavo del Ocho, uno de los programas favoritos de su raro hermano.

Konan tenía razón, todo estaba en sus manos y no dejaría que nada se le vaya de allí.

—¡Teléfono!— gritó Obito, unos segundos después del primer timbrado del aparato—.

—Aló— contestó Konan, tomando el inalámbrico de la mesa de centro, cortando el timbrado de este—.

Sakura notó como su prima fruncía el seño y arrugó la nariz de manera despectiva.

—No están, y más te vale no volver a llamar, zorra.

Y colgó.

—¿Quién era?— preguntó—. Te ves mal.

Hatake Konan mordió la pequeña antena del teléfono plateado y lo arrojó al mueble continuo, claramente ofuscada y molesta.

—Era para ti o para tu madre— respondió, apretando los dientes de la misma manera en la que Sakura lo hizo antes—. Era Kaoru.

* * *

—¿Puedo subirme en la moto?— le preguntó Hikewo a Sasuke—.

El chico miró a la niña y le hizo una seña de negación, ante lo cual la menor solo frunció el seño y cruzó los brazos.

—Es peligroso— dijo cortante—.

—Si tu subes conmigo no lo será— aseguró la niña, sonriéndole abiertamente—.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y bufó, causando una mirada curiosa por parte de los grandes ojos avellana de Hikewo.

—Mucho peor— contestó finalmente, volviendo la atención a la moto—.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Tobi—san que limpie la moto por ti?

—Porque es mía.

—Ya veo— contestó ella, confundida y acostumbrada al corto vocabulario de Sasuke—. ¿Mañana almorzaras conmigo, Sasuke—san?

—¿Qué te dije acerca del sufijo?— inquirió él—.

—Lo lamento, Sasuke—san, pero mi madre hace lo mismo.

Él rodó los ojos, Hikewo era imposible.

—¿Me contestaras?

—Sí— respondió.

—¿Es una respuesta a la primera pregunta o a la segunda?

—Hump.

—Genial.

Ella tomó uno de los trapos cercanos y acompañó a Sasuke en su labor, puesto que luego de verle hacer lo mismo tantas veces, se consideraba una experta en limpieza de la moto de Sasuke.

—Sasuke—san— murmuró ella, mientras dejaba el trapo a un lado y un ligero sonrojo se formaba en sus blancas mejillas— ¿Podrías regalarme un mechón de tu cabello?

Él la miró confundido.

—Es para algo muy importante. Verás, estoy haciendo una caja de recuerdos y quiero poner en ella algo que me recuerde a alguien y a algo especial al mismo tiempo. Así que pensé las tardes en las que limpiamos la moto y ¿Qué mejor para recordarlo que tu cabello?— ella se detuvo—. No me mires así, Sasuke—san, veo que nunca te has fijado en lo mucho que resalta tu cabello con el plomo de la moto.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres recordar?

—Sí, Sasuke—san. Cada vez que mire tu mechón te recordaré y también a la moto.

—Hump— gruñó él, volviendo la mirada al móvil—.

—Entiendo— susurró ella, un poco triste—, hora de irme.

La niña se levanto del banco en el cual había estado sentada e hizo una seña de despedida para Sasuke con la mano, para luego salir saltando de la cochera, de la misma manera en la que entró.

Sasuke suspiró cansado y preguntándose que les pasaba a los niños hoy en día.

Pero la verdad es que las visitas de Hikewo le agradaban, claro, luego de acostumbrarse a ella, a su energía desorbitante y a su tan rara mente precoz. Quizá la madre de Hikewo bebió algo raro durante su embarazo.

Tal vez no debió haberle contestado de esa manera a Hikewo—claro, si eso cuenta como una respuesta—. Tal vez hirió los sentimientos de la única niña que no le miraba raro, quien se le acercó desde el primer día en su casa y la que le recordó a su madre hacerle un pastel de chocolate para su cumpleaños.

Tomó el pomo aun lleno de cera y corrió para alcanzar a su menuda ex acompañante.

—Hikewo— la llamó, ante lo cual la niña dio vuelta—.

Ella le miró y se enjugó una pequeña lágrima con la manga de su polera rosa.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke—san?- preguntó, con su característica voz angelical—.

—El cabello pierde su brilló algún día. Toma— le dijo, entregándole el pomo—.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es mejor que el cabello.

* * *

_¿Recuerdas que querías ser una Margarita Gautier?  
Fijo en mi mente tu extraño rostro está,  
cuando cenamos juntos, en la primera cita,  
en una noche alegre que nunca volverá.  
Tus labios escarlatas de púrpura maldita  
sorbían el champaña del fino baccarat;  
tus dedos deshojaban la blanca margarita.  
"Si…no…si…no" ¡y sabías que te adoraba ya!_

Cerró de golpe la vieja edición de poemas, puesto que había caído en el vicio una vez más.

Maldita la hora en la que Kaoru llamó.

Y gracias a Dios que su madre no estuvo presente.

Recordó cuando solía pasar horas leyendo sobre su cama, recitando en voz alta los textos del pequeño libro de su madre y lo mucho que le entretenía. Claro, todo eso cuando no estaba metida en la casa de Konan, luego que se conocieran, o en la de Ino, o ellas en la suya. Pero no pudo evitar que de niña fuera muy distinta.

Siempre fue una niña muy rara: callada, inteligente, solitaria, sintiendo el inmenso dolor de su madre como si ese fuera el suyo y tratando inútilmente de proteger a las dos únicas personas que realmente le importaban en el mundo: su hermana y su mamá. Compartió dos males al mismo tiempo: el abandono y el miedo; sobre todo miedo. Fue una mariposa encerrada en su diminuta crisálida.

Pero algo cambió luego que Kaoru se fue, 5 años atrás, cuando Obito apenas era un recién nacido.

Al principio quiso creer que eso era porque su hermana mayor se sentía sola sin su padre y quería verle. Se hizo la tonta, porque nunca lo fue. Mas todas las absurdas ideas que creó de su hermana se fueron al tacho, unos meses después, luego de oír una conversación entre Kakashi y Konan, quien sin reparo gritaba.

—Se vendió por dinero, y lo sabes Kakashi— refunfuñaba la chica, sentada en uno de los muebles y con las piernas sobre la mesa—. A Kaoru le valió un demonio su hermana y su madre, claro, si puedo llamar de esa manera a Anko ahora, porque la muy cretina le restregó en la cara que no llevaba su sangre.

El miedo y el amor fueron reemplazados por rencor, mucho rencor, porque el dolor nunca se iba, sólo ya no incomodaba. Lloró y gritó todo lo que pudo aquella noche en la que se dio cuenta lo que hizo su hermana a la cual tanto adoraba, jurándose que nadie le vería la cara y se burlaría de ella.

A partir de ese momento— sin pensarlo detenidamente— empezó a mirar con buenos ojos a la rebelde Konan, quien era la hermana menor de Kakashi.

Observaba detenidamente cada una de las muecas de la tía de su hermano, que les visitaba casi a diario. Comparó su cuerpo con el suyo, se fijo mucho en el maquillaje que usaba a sus 14 años, puesto que ella era mayor que Sakura, y no dejó de escuchar cada cosa que Hatake Konan decía. Pronto se convirtió en su sombra dentro de su casa, cosa que Konan notó, y fuera de regañarle o hacerle un mal gesto, como al resto de niñas que le miraban por su barrio, le invitó a una pijamada en su casa.

A partir de ese día Konan fue tan amiga suya, como lo era Ino, solo que la primera le enseñó a no tenerse pena y con ello a mejorar su imagen. Luego, cuando llegó a la secundaria, fue obviamente parte del grupo de Konan y sus amigos. Notó que su prima, como solían presentarse, era tan popular como el resto de los chicos guapos de la escuela, sólo que no tenía muchas amigas; era la única mujer en aquel grupo.

Así se incorporó a Akatsuki y con ello se hizo muy amiga de Itachi y la chica más conocida de la escuela, claro, fuera de Konan, puesto que ella era cantante en una banda local muy sonada cuando tenía 15.

Su prima no la abandonaría, pero la duda siempre afloraba de una manera u otra; mas estaba segura que aquella muchacha de carácter arrogante fue su tabla de salvación, puesto si que ella no hubiera llegado a su vida, con su exótica belleza y su peculiar seguridad abrumante, probablemente Sakura solo sería un nombre que no significaría nada para nadie a su entorno, ni siquiera para ella misma, mientras que la dueña estaría encerrada en su tan negra soledad.

Konan y Kaoru eran tan distintas y siempre se llevaron tan mal con apenas conocerse. Konan e Ino eran las amigas que ella más valoraba en el mundo; mas el amor que le había tenido a su hermana no se comparaba en nada con el cariño que sentía hacia su prima y su mejor amiga.

Ahora todo era un poco confuso, lo mismo de siempre cuando remembraba todo lo que vivió; pero de lo que estaba definitivamente segura, era que no tenía más familia viva que Obito y su madre.

* * *

Dios maldijera los lunes.

En ese día la rutina empezaba: iniciaban las clases, las tardes un poco aburridas por los deberes, los padres que no te dejan salir a menudo y sobre todo, levantarse temprano para la escuela.

E Ino era tan perezosa.

—Ino, se te hará tarde.

—Ya voy, mamá— contestó ella, gritando desde su habitación—.

Tenía que caminar hasta la escuela, sola, sin nadie, y como le gustaría estar saliendo con un chico. El problema no era que le faltaran opciones para escoger, el caso era que ella ya tenía un prototipo de hombre perfecto en su mente y ninguno de los que la invitaban a salir cumplía ese perfil.

Solo uno podía encajar y era muy complicado.

Se enamoró como una idiota de Gaara.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió a la salida rápidamente, tomando una botella personal de yogurt de la refrigeradora, pues como siempre, se le había hecho tarde. Y ¿qué tal si llamaba a Sakura? Después de todo Kakashi tenía auto.

—Frentona— le dijo, cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga al otro extremo—.

—¿Qué pasa, Ino?

—¿Ya estas en la escuela?— le preguntó, acelerando un poco el paso—.

—No, mamá me llevará en el auto de Kakashi.

—Genial, voy con ustedes.

—Entonces ven ahora.

Y su amiga colgó.

Se había salvado de caminar.

—Sakura— la saludó a penas llegó, puesto que las casas de ambas no estaban muy lejos—.

—Subamos, cerda, que mamá se exaspera cuando llego tarde.

—Dime, ¿ya tienes en mente la fiesta para el equipo?— preguntó Ino, cuando estaban en el auto.

—Ninguna. Sabes que Ten—Ten es la que tiene el millón de ideas en la cabeza. Podría armar esta fiesta y la de promoción en una sola semana.

Yamanaka asintió.

—Ustedes dos buscan cualquier pretexto para salir a bailar— dijo Anko, mientras conducía el auto—.

—Son de la escuela— repuso Sakura—, para los chicos porque ya se llega el campeonato y necesitaran dinero para los uniformes y sus gastos. Lo hacemos todos los años, mamá— finalizó—.

—¿Irán a todos los partidos?

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?— quiso sabes Anko—.

—De tu buena disposición.

E Ino no pudo detener la sonrisa.

—¿Ya pensaron en su fiesta de promoción?— preguntó Anko—.

—Sí— respondió Ino.— Ten—Ten es la responsable y estoy segura que lo hará sensacional.

—Y, ¿Con quien iras, Ino?

—No lo sé, señora— repuso, un poco sonrojada—.

—¿Y tú, Sakura?

—Con Sai. E Ino ira con el hermano de Temari, ¿Te acuerdas de él?

—¡Sakura!— se quejó la rubia—.

—Un poco— contestó Anko—, y ustedes si que tienen suerte con sus parejas.

_…Eso creo…_

* * *

—…y las mesas serán redondas con manteles claros— terminó de decir Ten—Ten, sujetando del brazo a Sakura y caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela—.

—Te pedimos que organizaras la fiesta de los chicos, ¡Y ya planeaste nuestra fiesta de promoción, también!— dijo Temari, mientras movía las manos, claramente exasperada—.

—Solo estaba aburrida en casa y planee todo de una buena vez; nada saldrá mal, chicas.  
—Cómprate una vida— murmuró Ino—.

—No seas grosera— contestó ofendida Ten—Ten—.

—A mí todo me parece estupendo.

—Y lo es, Sakura— repuso la castaña, sonriendo a su acompañante—. Pero ellas son tan envidiosas.

—¿Envidiosas? ¿De qué?

—De lo genial que soy, Ino—chan.

Ambas rubias rodaron los ojos.

—Solo espero que haya algo de bueno en el comedor. Muero de hambre.

—Siempre tienes hambre, cerda.

—Hoy estas más sarcástica que nunca, frontuda. Algo bueno debió haberte pasado.

Ella no respondió.

Emprendieron el usual camino hacia el comedor, por los pasillos abarrotados de alumnos, ¿Acaso habría un solo día en el cual los niños de primero no anduvieran correteando y tirándose empujones por los corredores? Por lo menos, que no arremetieran contra ellas, pero era tan difícil evitarlo; no entendían por ningún método humano conocido.

Cuando estaban a punto de ingresar al comedor, Sakura notó una larga cabellera azabache, doblado por el pabellón contrario, dirigiéndose a los salones del primer piso. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke por allí? No le importaba, pero tenía algo en mente.

—Las alcanzo luego— avisó, abandonando a sus amigas y regresando por el corredor—.

Las chicas la observaron desaparecer entre el grupo de alumnos, antes de dirigirse a recibir el almuerzo.

Sakura caminó siguiendo a Sasuke. Llegó hasta las aulas, pero no tenía ni la mínima idea de dónde estaba él. Abrió la primera puerta, sin encontrar nada. Hizo lo mismo con las otras siguientes hasta estar frente a la cuarta y tomar el picaporte. Le encontró allí, mirando por la ventana que daba al Bio—huerto de la escuela.

Uchiha tenía el rostro sostenido sobre su mano derecha, mientras su mochila permanecía en el suelo de loza, donde seguro la había dejado al entrar, junto a las converse que estaba usando. Notó sus ropas oscuras, a pesar der estar a puertas de la primavera y lo alto que se veía aun estando sentado. Cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el cual la abrió, mas el crujido de esta llamó la atención de Sasuke. El volvió la mirada hacia ella antes que pudiera soltar las manos del picaporte.

—¿Se te perdió algo?— preguntó él, con un ligero tono de sarcasmo en su voz—.

—No te importa— contestó, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas y centrándose de paciencia para aguantar la arrogancia de Sasuke—.

Sakura no se movió ni un centímetro, pero él volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, ignorándola completamente como la primera vez, solo que ahora ella daría la última palabra.

_…Estúpido…_

—Uchiha— le llamó, ante lo cual el volteó y la miro molesto—.

_…Sapo…_

—¿Te conozco?

_…Engreído… _

—Seguro—resopló—. Te seré sincera: no vengo porque desee hablar contigo o mas aun, seducirte— continuó, sonriendo ante la última palabra—, sólo lo hago porque para mi pena, tengo que hacer una tarea contigo y no pienso hacerla todo yo. Deberás poner algo de tu parte, Uchiha.

—¿Y qué si no quiero?— discrepó, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos y mirándola interrogante—.

—Es tu problema— contestó, abriendo la puerta—. Te espero en mi casa a las seis— finalizó, saliendo y sin darle la oportunidad a Sasuke de decir algo más—.

_¡Hola! Al fi termino esto, pero no importa, me gusta como quedó._

Leí por allí un post que no entendí muy bien la actitud de Sakura y es que bueno, parece que no me he centrado en eso de la mejor manera, pero esta implícito: ella es un sex symbol y él le hizo un desaire y como la tipa tiene un millón de traumas por su antigua inseguridad y luego, como cuando uno tiene rencor por algo, le busca miles de defectos y le repudia. Bueno por lo menos eso me sucede a mí.

En lo que concierne a la escuela, la verdad es que solo he entrado un par de veces a un colegio nacional grande y en la mía tampoco hay muchos alumnos, así que estoy creando el ambiente a partir de lo que me contaron dos de mis primas. Todo es para que no piensen que lo estoy haciendo mal. Envidio tener un colegio grande, el que esta frente a mi casa abarca cinco cuadras de avenida. Creo que la que cree es algo raro xD

En fin, todo esta genial para mí y espero sus comentarios, gracias por los anteriores y mil disculpas por el atraso de un capítulo que estuvo listo desde el martes. Les mando un beso enorme.

* * *

N. de la A.


	7. El joven Sasuke

**.  
El joven Sasuke  
.**

—Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san— escuchó que llamaban por toda la casa.

Se puso las zapatillas y se alejó de la cama, con dirección a la infantil voz que le llamaba sin parar.  
Ahora se preguntaba, ¿Qué era lo que quería Hikewo? Y debía ser algo considerablemente grave para la niña, puesto que la madre de esta le había prohibido ir gritando por la casa, luego que un día pusiera de mal humor a Fugaku Uchiha, en una de sus estancias en Konoha, años atrás. Era cierto que su padre era fácilmente irritable; pero Hikewo, mucho más niña, no hizo nada por evitar que su amargado padre casi le regañara. Es que Hikewo podría irritar a cualquiera con sus momentos de hiperactividad.

Cuando estaba a unas puertas de llegar a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso, vio a la pequeña Hikewo corriendo seguida de su madre, entrando al pasillo del segundo piso.

—Detente, Hikewo— gritó su mamá; pero la niña no hizo caso y corrió más de prisa, forzando sus pequeñas piernas.

La muchacha no se detuvo hasta chocar con Sasuke y aferrarse a sus piernas con sus frágiles manos. El chico miró a la pequeña, que tenía la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas; y luego a su madre, que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos de pena.

—Sasuke-san— volvió a repetir la niña; mas esta vez lo hizo bajito, como reprimiendo un sollozo.

—Déjale, Hikewo— ordenó la señora, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Tengo que curarte esa herida—.

—No— gritó la pequeña, sin levantar la cabeza—. Quiero quedarme con Sasuke-san—.

—Hikewo— la llamó él, con el mismo tono a manera de reproche que usaba a veces para regañarla por alguna inusual travesura o por sus grandes ocurrencias; pero la niña no dijo nada—, vete con tu mamá—.

La madre avanzó unos pasos y la pequeña apartó su cabeza y las manos de las piernas de Sasuke, aún sin moverse. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a entregarle a la niña; mas Hikewo levantó la mirada y el chico pudo ver las finas lagrimas que corrían por su cara y sus ojos rojos de pena y rabia. La observó detenidamente y se percató que todavía llevaba el buzo de la escuela y que sus manitas— apenas visibles puesto que no llevaba lentes— estaban magulladas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— preguntó, curioso por la actitud de la pequeña, puesto que Hikewo ya había aprendido a no hacer rabietas y griteríos sin sentido— Te hice una pregunta, Kanna.—

—Sólo fue un rasmillón, Sasuke-san— contestó la mujer, acercándose un poco más a su hija—. Usted sabe como es Hikewo—.

—¿Por qué me mientes, Kanna?—.

Kanna suspiró y miró a su hija, que permanecía inmóvil junto a Sasuke.

—Sé que es tu hija— empezó, indignado por la actitud de su empleada—; pero no voy a permitir maltratos en mi casa—.

—Lo sé, joven; pero…—

—Mamá no me hizo nada, Sasuke-san— murmuró la niña—. Ella no tiene la culpa de que me lastimara—.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?— volvió a preguntar.

—Me caí— respondió simplemente, intimidada por la mirada de Sasuke, que era mucho más inquisitiva pues la niña podía notar los ojos negros de Sasuke mucho más nítidos.

—¿Y?

—Me raspé la rodilla por correr camino a mi casa, Sasuke-san—.

El chico miró a Kanna y esta sonrió tiernamente a su hija. Tomó la mano de la pequeña y la llevó consigo hasta las escaleras, percatándose que a la niña le costaba trabajo caminar por la herida de su rodilla derecha.

—Sube— ordenó, cuando estuvo agachado y señalando su espalda.

Hikewo avanzó hasta él y aferrando sus manitas a su cuello, y las piernas a su espalda, antes que él empezara a caminar. Mientras Sasuke bajaba las escaleras con Kanna junto a él, notó la mirada perdida de la mujer y aquello se asemejaba al rostro de su madre, en tiempos pasados, luego de discutir con su padre. Pero era imposible creer que Kanna hubiera peleado con su esposo, puesto que la niña que llevaba en su espalda era huérfana desde hacia casi un año.

Avanzaron por las escaleras de la casa y Sasuke cuidaba cada paso que daba. Sabía que tenían que atender la herida de Hikewo por más inofensiva que pareciese, aunque el rasmillón ya estaba empezando a tornarse violáceo por los costados y la mirada entristecida de Hikewo no le gustaba para nada. Sabía que le había tomado un cariño anormal a la pequeña.

Al llegar a la cocina, Sasuke la depositó cuidadosamente en una de las grandes bancas del lugar, que rodeaban a la barra de madera pulida que en tiempos pasados, su hermano y él usaban de mesa en sus vacaciones de la infancia. Kanna dejó a su hija junto al joven y fue a su cuarto en búsqueda del botiquín.

—¿Ahora podemos hablar?— le preguntó, sentándose junto a ella.

—Ya te dije que me caí, Sasuke-san— murmuró ella, sonriéndole tiernamente.

—Odio que me mientan, y luego no me culpes si estoy molesto— replicó.

La niña le miró a los ojos y empezó a llorar sin control. Luego, dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la barra y a temblar desde los hombros ligeramente, como si estuviera a punto de convulsionar.

—No me caí; peleé con un niño—.

—¿Peleaste con un niño?— inquirió, como quien no cree lo que le están contando.

—Con uno muy malo—.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?—.

Hikewo suspiró.

—En unas semanas será la kermes de la escuela y todos los niños van con sus familias— dijo muy bajito, entre sollozos—; con sus mamás y papás. Entonces, Yuki dijo que yo no debería ir porque no tengo papá—.

La niña levantó el rostro y Sasuke sintió como se le partió el corazón.

—Y por eso le pegaste— terminó, hablándole tranquilamente— Hiciste bien. No debes dejar que nadie te moleste; pero— se contradijo— no debiste hacerlo porque tu mamá se pone triste.

—¿Tú crees que mi papá no me quería, Sasuke-san, y que por eso prefirió morir?—.

—No, él sólo estaba enfermo—.

—¿Y porque la gente se enferma, Sasuke-san?

—Porque así es la vida, Hikewo. Al final todos morimos de algo—.

—¿Mi mamá, Mikoto-san y tú también se enfermarán y morirán?

—Tal vez, pero estoy segura que tu mami no quiere dejarte— replicó, sonriendo ligeramente— ¿Crees en Dios, Hikewo?

—Sí, Sasuke-san—.

—Entonces reza por ella y por tu papi— dijo, tratando de calmar a la niña y de terminar la conversación.

—Y si lo hago, ¿Mamá no morirá nunca?

—Quizá. Dicen que los milagros existen— murmuró, rozando ligeramente la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello.

— Cuando mi papi estaba enfermo, yo rezaba por él. Entonces, ¿Por qué Diosito se llevó a mi papito, Sasuke-san?

— No lo sé—dijo sin más.

—

Sasuke no recordaba mucho al padre de Hikewo, puesto que Riu, no trabajó en su casa, sino en la empresa local de Konoha. Le había visto un par de veces en su casa, cuando iba de vacaciones a Konoha por pedido de su madre, pero no lograba encontrar en su memoria la imagen del hombre alto y fornido que había sido antes de enfermarse.

Cuando Sasuke fue a Konoha para quedarse definitivamente en la casa de su madre, se enteró que Riu había tenido un derrame cerebral producto de un tumor del cual no había tenido idea. Kanna vendió su casa y Mikoto le permitió vivir allí con su esposo y su pequeña hijita. Riu murió poco tiempo después, solo, en su habitación, puesto que Kanna estaba ocupada en los quehaceres de la casa y Hikewo ya había empezado a ir al jardín luego de no querer separarse de su padre.

Al volver de la escuela, vio todo ya preparado para el velatorio en la sala de casa. Subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa por algo más acorde con el suceso, para darle el pésame a Kanna. Cuando se disponía a hacerlo encontró a su madre saliendo de su habitación y ella le pidió que buscara a Hikewo porque no la encontraba por ningún lado y no quería preocupar a Kanna. Fue a buscarla al jardín, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina sin ni siquiera pisar la sala y más o menos a los 5 minutos de buscar a la niña, oyó los sollozos de alguien en el garaje de su casa. Caminó hacia allí y encontró a Hikewo sentada en un rincón, con las rodillas dobladas pegadas a su pecho y sus manitas pequeñas sujetándolas.

La niñita lloraba desconsoladamente, entonces él avanzó y se sentó junto a ella.

—Hola— le susurró.

—Hola, Sasuke-san— le contestó ella, en el mismo murmullo.

—Tu mamá esta buscándote. Tal vez quiere que la acompañes—.

—No quiero ir—.

—¿Segura que no quieres despedirte de tu papá?—.

— No es eso; sólo no me gustan los velorios. Me dan miedo y no quiero ver a mi papito así—.

—¿Entiendes qué sucedió?— le había preguntado.

—Mi papá se fue al cielo, Sasuke-san—.

—Y para ello tienes que morir e irte—.

—Entonces, ¿no voy a volver a verle?—.

—Mientras estés viva, no. Dicen que antes de morir, uno ve a las personas que más ha amado junto a él, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que Riu nunca va a dejarte sola—.

—¿De verdad crees eso, Sasuke-san?— preguntó la niña, con los ojos todavía hinchados y rojos, pero sin lágrimas.

—Sí— respondió, dedicando a la niña una pequeña sonrisa—. Y ahora debemos irnos porque tu mamá esta esperándote.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Hikewo sonrió un poco para Sasuke. El chico avanzó con Hikewo pisándole los talones, por el jardín con dirección a la sala.

Sasuke se preguntó si no había sido demasiado cruel, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Hikewo era una niña inteligente y seguramente comprendía las cosas mejor que nadie. Miró para atrás de reojo, y la vio, menuda y delgada. Estaba seguro que había hecho bien porque el hecho que sea una niña no quiere decir que las cosas básicas de la vida deben ser presa de su ignorancia. Ya luego vería que el mundo es mucho, mucho más cruel.

Al llegar a la sala, Sasuke vio cuanta gente había en su casa. No había visto a tantas personas allí desde los tiempos en los cuales su madre daba grandes fiestas, cuando él e Itachi eran niños. El lugar se veía mucho más amplio sin los muebles pulidos, los estantes y las otras cosas que solían adornar su recibidor. Miró de reojo a todas partes y la mayoría de la gente parecía ser compañeros de trabajo de Riu, todos vestidos de negro y en completo silencio. El féretro de Riu estaba en medio de la habitación, adornado con flores y a su costado, las lámparas tétricas con su tenue luz. Kanna y Mikoto estaban juntas, así que Sasuke avanzó hasta su madre mientras el olor dulzón de algunos arreglos florales le quemaba la nariz.

Dos días después fue el entierro de Riu y Sasuke por primera vez fue parte de una marcha fúnebre. Los amigos de Riu cargaron el ataúd desde la mansión Uchiha hasta el lugar en el cual le enterrarían, sin dejar en ningún momento que introdujeran el féretro a la carroza de la funeraria. Y mientras bajaban el ataúd de Riu, Hikewo se aferró febrilmente a la mano de Sasuke y éste, silenciosamente, juró proteger a la niña como si llevara su sangre. 

—

El aire se asomaba débilmente a las ventanas de su casa; era la brisa suave de primavera y se había dado cuenta que repentinamente, odiaba todo lo relacionado al calor. Su vida había dado un cambio desde hace 2 años.

_…Camila…_

Aquel anterior contacto cercano con Hikewo le dejo una sensación extraña y en momentos como estos recordaba a Camila, aunque lo cierto era que en los primeros días de su llegada a Konoha, pensaba en ella todo el tiempo. La veía en cada chica que se le cruzaba, corriendo en medio del jardín de su casa o cuando a su mente le daba el capricho de recordarla, mas no podía olvidarla así lo desease de sobremanera; pero, paradójicamente, tampoco quería hacerlo.

La chica se había convertido sin querer en lo que ella siempre quiso ser: la razón por la cual Sasuke cambiaría su vida. Sin embargo, él estaba seguro que nadie quiso llegar a tales extremos.

La historia de Sasuke era prácticamente normal. Nació en el seno de una de las familias más adineradas y poderosas de Japón, pero su madre, tan cándida y sencilla, siempre enseñó a sus hijos la humildad. Es así como llegó a vivir en Konoha, porque Mikoto adoraba ese pueblucho, pero pasaban temporadas e incluso años en Inglaterra o Tokio, por negocios de su padre.

Sasuke nunca fue presumido y era totalmente ajeno a la vanidad cuando era niño. Fue un chiquillo callado; pero feliz, con muchas manías y demasiado inteligente. Además, él siempre vio a Itachi como mayor ejemplo. Pero las cosas cambiaron. Cuando tenía ocho años e Itachi diez, su perfecta familia se derrumbó de la noche a la mañana por culpa de su padre.

Fugaku Uchiha le era infiel a su tierna esposa desde hacia tiempo con diversas mujeres y Mikoto llegó a enterarse de ello, pero no hizo ningún reproche. Un mes después, Uzumi, la mejor amiga de Mikoto, le confesó haber mantenido un romance con Fugaku años atrás; esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Uchiha Mikoto le reclamó esa infidelidad a su esposo, mientras sus hijos husmeaban silenciosamente desde la puesta entreabierta, y vieron como su padre golpeó a su esposa sin piedad. Aquél día Mikoto dijo adiós a Tokio y se mudó con sus dos hijos a la casa de Konoha, la cual había sido el regalo de boda de su esposo.

Cuando el periodo escolar empezó, Mikoto envió a sus hijos a una nueva escuela en Tokio, donde los chicos estudiaban por la mañana y por la tarde iban a su casa, viviendo sin la supervisión de sus padres y la única persona que les cuidaba era la nana de su madre, quien les alimentaba rigurosamente para que no enfermasen y les acostaba por la noches, a pesar que los niños no tenían edad para eso. Así vivieron por un año, lejos de su familia, porque Mikoto, pesar de amar a sus hijos, no quería volver a aquella casa y se sentía triste e incapaz de cuidar de alguien más; mientras su esposo no quería dar la cara por un buen tiempo.

En ese año, los hermanos se distanciaron para siempre, dejando solo la sombra de los niños siempre juntos que fueron alguna vez. Itachi, como empezó la secundaría, empezó a salir con chicas y sus amigos, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de todo adolescente que le conocía, definiendo su personalidad claramente; mientras su hermano se sumergía en su soledad, recordando lo que vio, sin que Itachi le dijera algo para ayudarle porque nunca volvieron a mencionar ese tema.

Al terminar Itachi el primer año de secundaria, decidió volver a Konoha para cuidar de su madre. Tomó sus maletas y le pidió al chofer que le llevara a Konoha, donde no le quedaría más remedio que asistir a la escuela pública de la ciudad. Sasuke se quedó solo en la gran casa porque no quiso acompañar a su hermano a aquel pueblo deprimente. En las vacaciones, un amigo suyo de la escuela le comentó que él iría a un internado en Londres a terminar la primaria y estudiar allí lo que le faltaba. Entonces Sasuke llamó a su padre por primera vez en mucho tiempo y le dijo que quería ir al internado al cual él le quiso enviar, pero Mikoto nunca permitió. Así llegó a Londres, por cosas del destino y de Michael, lugar en donde se dejó arrastrar por la curiosidad, las ganas de olvidar y de vivir al máximo, desarrollando la doble personalidad que le caracterizaría por años.

Se volvió rencoroso, irrespetuoso y osado, además de ser más huraño que cuando era un niño de 8 años. Dejó salir su odio muy a menudo y pasaba por lo que todo el mundo llamaba un chico rebelde. El internado se convirtió en su mundo y todo estaba bajo sus órdenes. Nunca hablaba con su padre y sólo recibía algunas llamadas de su madre. En ese sentido Michael y sus demás amigos se parecían mucho a él. Se dejó crecer el cabello y poco notó que ya no era un niño, quizá en ese lugar trató de convertirse en hombre.

Vivió de chica en chica cuando fue consiente de lo mucho que estas se sentían atraídas por él. Empezó a ir de fiesta en fiesta luego de aprender como escapar del internado y cultivó la manía de arreglarlo todo con dinero, al igual que lo hacían los padres de sus amigos. Descubrió que él no era el único chico resentido, que sus amigos también la pasaban mal y si estaban allí, no era por voluntad propia como en su caso, sino por que sus padres les dejaban en aquel lugar para desentenderse de ellos, mas nadie nunca comentaban esos temas. En segundo año las fiestas fueron llevadas paralelamente por las carreras llenas de alcohol y drogas y por viajes sin reglas, a excepción de las veces en las cuales su madre iba a visitarle o cuando se reunían por algún motivo familiar. En esas ocasiones aparentaba tan bien, que nadie sospechaba de sus vicios.

La única paz que tuvo en esos años fue cuando Camila llegó a su vida. Ella fue la mujer que frenaba su arrogancia con apenas una sonrisa y podía descongelar el hielo en su alma con una simple caricia. Camila podía llevarle del cielo al infierno si así ella lo quería. Fue la chica que le hizo hacer y decir cosas que nunca imaginó poder realizar. Provocaba en él la necesidad de abrazarla, tomar su mano y acariciarle la mejilla tiernamente con la yema de los dedos; además de incitar las ganas de susurrarle amor eterno y decir todas las cursilerías habidas y por haber.

Sasuke y Camila se habían conocido en el internado. Ella llegó cuando Sasuke estaba en el tercer curso y él se dejó deslumbrar por la menor de los Rosé. Camila era, radicalmente, el tipo de persona que nunca nadie creyó ver con el libertino Sasuke Uchiha, acostumbrado a las perfectas chicas inglesas. Rosé era delgada, un poco bajita, piel de porcelana, ojos topacio y el cabello de color azabache. También era divertida y tierna; con el carácter a flor de piel y el orgullo gigantesco, el cual botó tantas veces a la basura por Sasuke, quien a veces, llegaba a la conclusión que eso fue lo que tanto le gustó de ella.

Sasuke recordaba las muecas de Camila perfectamente, sus ojos vivaces y su risa fresca y despreocupada, que sin duda hacía honor, no a las italianas, sino a las francesas de los 60, que él imaginó en su clase de Historia y a quienes vio en Paris. Estaba seguro que Camila debió ser francesa.

Cuando ella llegó, entablo una relación un poco distraída con Anne y el resto de su grupo, lo cual terminó en convertirse en una verdadera amistad. A pesar que Sasuke se sentía atraído por Camila, no hizo nada por hablar con ella o invitarla a salir, hasta que un día tuvo la perfecta oportunidad en una de las fiestas del internado, cuando todas las chicas del grupo tenían pareja menos ella y él, con un poco de inspiración, se acerco a bailar con ella en medio del tumulto, las luces y el olor a tabaco. Luego, nada evito que su lado sínico aflorara para acompañarle de vez en cuando a clases, pero había algo que no le permitía besarla libremente en los pasillos o revolcarla en el jardín trasero, pero pudo besarla el día en el cual, sonriendo de costado y con las manos en los bolsillos, le pidió que anduviera con él.

Salieron por más de un año, en el cual Camila sufrió algunos desplantes de Sasuke y su característico mutismo, además de chismes sobre cuernos, pero a ella no le importo mucho, puesto que confiaba ciegamente en Sasuke, además se había vuelto una adicta a él, el novio por quien muchas suspiraban y de quien se había enamorado perdidamente desde que le conoció. A ella le encantaba, de alguna manera, ser envidiada por todas las chicas del internado y ver como Sasuke sonreía de costado mientras caminaban en la escuela con las manos enlazadas, orgulloso de tenerla como novia. Sasuke la quería y con ella pasó el verano más feliz, en una playa lejana en El Caribe con varios de sus amigos más cercanos, de fiesta en fiesta por las noches, y paseando con Camila de la mano por la orilla del mar y nadando en las mañanas, completamente enamorados, durante la corta semana que duró el viaje.

Uchiha Sasuke practicaba motocross desde los 14 y casi cada fin de semana se las arreglaba para ir con sus amigotes a las carreras clandestinas de la ciudad. Camila y algunas chicas les acompañaban de vez en cuando, pero eso no evitaba que las otras mujeres se acercaran a ellos. Sasuke las conocía a todas, aunque no recordaba sus nombres a la perfección, puesto que las veía siempre y había tenido algo con algunas e incluso luego de empezar con Camilla las frecuentaba. Así pasaba sus sábados nocturnos de pinta o sus días libres cuando volvían a sus casas; pero dejó de ir desde el accidente.

Jamás olvidaría aquel fin de semana.

Había asistido a una fiesta en el departamento de Michael, uno de sus amigos del internado, donde bebió mucho; y fiesta a la cual Camila no fue. Estaban en una crisis de pareja, lo sabía. Ella le esquivaba por que se enteró de su adicción a la marihuana, y a la chica, aquellos trotes no le gustaban para nada. Pero como siempre, Sasuke negó todo y ella se molestó, tomando por medidas ignorarle y pasar más tiempo con André, su estúpido mejor amigo, un año mayor que ella. Por eso bebió, porque estaba dolido y sus amigos no paraban de murmurar los chismes sobre Camila y André.

Luego de la fiesta fue a las corridas y allí encontró a Camila, de pie junto a un auto oscuro y con los ojos hinchados.

—Maldición, Sasuke— gritó ella, viéndole llegar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Anne me llamó y dijo que saliste como loco de la fiesta con tus amigotes en las motos—.

—Anee no estaba en la fiesta— le contestó, acercándose.

—Vete al infierno —.

—No hace falta— dijo— estoy en el infierno— concluyó, gritando, mientras ella se alejaba lentamente al coche donde Sasuke vio a André al volante.

—Parece que Camila se repone rápido—escuchó murmurar atrás.

Entonces Sasuke avanzó corriendo hasta ella y la tomó fuertemente del brazo, obligándola a detenerse. Ella le miró con los ojos rojos y coléricos, que lloraban silenciosamente, mas él no aflojó el agarre y deslizó su mano sobre el abrigo de Camila para tomar su mano.

—Te vienes conmigo— le dijo furioso, dando media vuelta y obligándola a seguirle.

—¡No!

—¿Prefieres irte con el marica de tu amiguito? ¿O ya comprobaste que no es un marica?— inquirió, mirándole directamente sin pestañear, provocando una bofetada por respuesta de la chica.

—Con cualquiera en tu lugar —susurró, ante lo cual André salió del auto y se dirigió a ella, pero Sasuke y sus amigos no le dejaron pasar.

—Dije que te vienes conmigo—dictó jaloneándola hasta la moto.

—Eres un animal.

—Es tu culpa, Camila—respondió herido.

Ella subió en silencio y Sasuke le ofreció un casco, pero ella no lo acepto, entonces Sasuke lo tiró y provocó que este se rompiera. Él prendió la moto y emprendió su rumbo aceleradamente por la carretera que recorrían a menudo para irse de regreso al internado; pero esta vez no se percató del camión que venía en dirección contraria. Al darse cuenta, dobló a la derecha, pero hubo algo en el camino que hizo que la moto se diera vueltas y ya no sintió nada.

Despertó un siglo después, con un dolor de cabeza infernal. Recordaba haber abierto sus ojos poco a poco y ver luego, una luz turbadora, con una potencia semejante a la del más potente flash. Cuando se acomodó a la luz percibió el olor a lejía y otros insumos que siempre le quemaban la nariz desde niño. Luego escuchó la respiración de alguien más y vio a su madre sentada junto a su cama, completamente dormida y con un pañuelo en las manos, inclinando su cabeza sobre una mesa blanca al pie de la cabecera.

—Mamá— susurró lentamente porque le dolía cada célula del cuerpo y entrecerrando los ojos para verla mejor.

Mikoto Uchiha se levantó de un sobresalto y al ver a su hijo con los ojos abiertos y terminando de incorporarse sobre la cama, rompió en un llanto que parecía eterno. La mujer abrazó a su hijo menor y susurró miles de gracias, los cuales continuaría susurrando hasta el día en el que muriera.

—¿qué pasó?— preguntó, tratando de recordarlo, pero sólo podía traer a su memoria los recuerdos de una fiesta, las filas delgadas de droga sobre la mesa, las motos a gran velocidad, una luz y el rostro húmedo de Camila.

—¿Dónde esta Camila?— inquirió, al oído de su madre, quien no cesaba de sollozar.

Ella no respondió y no tuvo la necesidad de inventar nada porque su esposo y su hijo entraron en ese momento por la puerta de la habitación.

Su padre tenía la expresión muy dura, como queriendo evitar mostrar emoción alguna. Se paró de pie frente al marco luego de cerrar la puerta y miró a su hijo fijamente, mientras Itachi caminaba junto a su madre.

Su hermano no le miraba directamente y sus ojos tenían algo extraño. Itachi tomó a su madre, excusando que sólo lastimaba más a Sasuke de esa manera. Mikoto se alejó de su hijo y se dejó caer en la silla, sonriéndole tierna y nerviosamente al último niño que había llevado en sus entrañas.

— ¿qué pasó?

Nadie le miró. Sólo Fugaku Uchiha no perdió el contacto visual con su hijo.

—Tuviste un accidente en la moto— respondió su madre—. El doctor dice que te recuperarás pronto y no pasas de rasguños y huesos rotos. Tuviste suerte de usar el casco, porque rosaste muy de cerca con una piedra y esta por poco te…— se cortó, no pudiendo continuar hablando de las especulaciones de la policía.

—Tuviste suerte, Sasuke— murmuró su hermano.

Llevó una mano a su cuello y sintió la cicatriz que tenía, sin sospechar que le dudaría para toda la vida. Su madre continuó hablando sobre los exámenes y estudios que le habían hecho, que llevaba tres días durmiendo por los golpes y los sedantes que le inyectaron. Habló sobre el clima, las enfermeras y cómo le cuidaría en Konoha, porque allí el clima era mejor y el lugar era excelente para descansar y componer los huesos rotos. Que contrariaría a enfermeras y todo lo que necesitara y que no sería necesario volver al internado porque ellos arreglarían todo. Mikoto continuaba hablando, mientras su hermano sonreía de vez en cuando y abrazaba a su madre nerviosa, mientras su padre, inmutable, permanecía de pie sin decir nada.

—No voy a ir a Konoha— sentenció.

—Esta bien, podemos quedarnos en la casa de aquí o en el departamento de Roma. Dicen que la ciudad esta más hermosa que nunca.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte, mamá. Estoy muy bien aquí.— dijo, mirando inquisitivamente a su madre—. ¿Dónde esta Camila?— volvió a preguntar, sospechando de las manos temblorosas de su madre y la obstinación de no mencionar el nombre de su novia, cuando Mikoto la tenía en estima.

—Aquí, en la clínica— respondió en un hilo, sonriéndole a su hijo.

—¿Cómo esta?— indagó, recordando que ella no llevaba protección.

Mikoto no respondió.

—En coma.

Sasuke miró a su padre y buscó en su rostro alguna señal de broma, pero no encontró nada en su rostro bronceado. Él agachó la mirada y apretó las sabanas fuertemente, sintiendo un odio nada ajeno y las ansias de acuchillarse. Le dolía el alma.

—Y todo por tu maldita culpa— terminó su padre.

—¡Fugaku!

—Es la verdad. La pobre chica esta así por tu hijo y su estupidez. Crié a un maldito drogadicto— gritó—.Si ibas a meterte cochinadas…

—Ya basta, por Dios.

Pero Sasuke no escuchaba nada, estaba tan perdido como su hermano y sólo captó culpa. Remembró los ojos chocolates de Camila, su sonrisa, la textura de su voz y su cabello, sus reproches, la bofetada cargada de odio y las lagrimas de la mujer que tanto amaba. Esto no podía pasarle. No a él. No a ella.

Todo era su culpa.

A pesar del dolor se puso de pie y metió ambos pies en las pantuflas azules que de seguro su madre había traído para él. Abrió la puerta sin que su padre se lo impidiese, escuchando remotamente los sollozos de su madre y avanzó sin que la bata que le hubiera parecido ridícula en otra oportunidad le incomodara, mirando a penas y caminando como alma en pena por los pasillos del hospital en búsqueda de Camila.

La encontró en medio de la gran clínica, se puso frente a la gran luna que no le permitía el ingreso y vio dentro de la habitación a Camila, durmiendo, acompañada por unas enfermeras que le inyectaban cosas y vagaban por la habitación, mientras él oía sin entender, ni prestar atención a los palabras que el padre de Camila le decía.

No reaccionó hasta que sintió el golpe de Federico Rosé y la sangre tibia correr por su rostro. Sabía que aquel diplomático italiano tuvo el valor de golpearle al ver a su única hija en ese estado tan penoso. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a insultarle y mucho menos a ponerle una mano encima, porque el miedo y respeto hacia su apellido eran más fuerte que todo, mas esta vez no importo y sintió que se merecía aquel puñete y muchos más de mano del hombre de lentes pequeños que estaba siendo sostenido por la seguridad de Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke ya estaba seguro, como siempre.

No dio ni un paso atrás, continuó mirando embobado a Camila sobre aquella cama, conectada a esas maquinas; tan pequeña, débil y tranquila y le habría parecido que sólo estaba durmiendo apaciblemente como en aquellos tiempos memorables, en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación en el internado, sino fuera por los golpes en su rostro. En ese momento, la amó más que nunca.

Camila despertó casi un mes después del accidente, tiempo en el cual Sasuke ya había sido dado de alta y trasladado a su casa, donde su madre le cuidaba como nunca lo hizo, pero eso no evitó que la viera de vez en cuando, desde la luna gruesa que tanto llegó a odiar y la cual, en cierta manera, le mantenía alejado de la culpa. Se las ingenió para saber como evolucionaba la salud de su novia. El último día que estuvo en la clínica, habló con uno de los enfermeros del piso donde estaba Camila y pactó con el un acuerdo, donde el enfermero le informaría de todo lo referente a Camila y le llamaría si algo importante sucedía, a cambio de ello, Sasuke le entregaría un dote económico.

Federico Rosé ya no le miraba con odio porque se había divulgado la versión oficial de la policía, donde se declaraba que fue un accidente no provocado y que el chofer del camión estaba medio sonámbulo y nada fue culpa de Sasuke. Su padre logró acallar los exámenes médicos que se le practicó a Sasuke y sólo su familia sabía cuan borracho y drogado había estado aquella noche, mas Fugaku Uchiha no lo hizo por su hijo sino por su pobre mujer, que no paraba de llorar por la salud de Camila, y quien además tendía que soportar que su hijo sea entregado a la policía y metido preso.

El día en el cual ella mejoró amaneció brillante y con una suave brisa. Estaba en su casa, porque que su madre no le dejaba volver al internado hasta que sanasen por completo sus huesos y prefería estar sin las lentillas, ni los anteojos a pesar que loes médicos le dijeron que no volvería a ver normal sin una operación a la cual él no se quería someter hasta que Camila se recuperara por completo. Así estaba, con algunas vendas y casi ciego, cuando recibió la llamada del enfermero, diciéndole que Camila acababa de mover una mano y los médicos esperaban que no tardase de despertar en el mejor de los casos. Y así fue. Abrió los ojos en la noche, cuando todos estaban convencidos que sólo había sido un movimiento involuntario pero Sasuke no se separó de ella.  
Luego escuchó un grito de la habitación y vio a la señora Rosé sobre su hija, quien tenía los ojos abiertos.

Caminó hasta la puesta y la abrió, sin perder el contacto visual con la chica, que no se había percatado de su presencia. Susurró su nombre y vio como Camila, luego que su madre se apartó de ella, trato de erguirse sobre la cama.

—Mamá— susurró entrecortadamente— no puedo mover las piernas.

El médico y las enfermeras ingresaron antes que la madre Camila o Sasuke pudieran decir algo y les obligaron a salir mientras Camila gritaba y llamaba a su madre. Afuera Sasuke permaneció erguido, pero al no poder ignorar las lágrimas de la señora Rosé se acercó a ella y la abrasó tímidamente con una dulzura que jamás empleó ni en su más tierna infancia y dejó que la mujer mojara su camisa aterciopelada. Aquella fue la última vez que vio a la madre de Camila, antes de huir como un cobarde.

Media hora después, los médicos dictaminaron lo más cruel que escuchó: Camila se quedaría inválida de por vida.

Aprovecho el momento en el que Camila se encontraba sólo con una enfermera para verla porque sus padres se habían encerrado con los médicos para ver lo que podían hacer con su hija. La encontró echada, dándole la espalda a la enfermera y mirando hacia la ventana.

—Camila, yo…—empezó, pero la muchacha volvió el rostro hacia él y sasuke no pudo continuar.

Camila estaba peor que la última noche en que la vio. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos, sus ojos chocolates rojos e hinchados y ella estaba encogida como un feto. No había rastro de la muchachita de siempre en esa mujer devastada.

—Lárgate— dijo ella, ante lo cual Sasuke no se movió—, ¡que te vallas!

—No.

—Vete. No soy ni tu padre, ni tu madre para aguantarte— habló colérica—. Vete y no quiero volver a verte nunca más en lo que me queda de vida. Todo esto es tu culpa, y la de nadie más, Uchiha—.

Salió corriendo de la habitación de Camila sin decir más. Subió al auto y condujo como loco, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba borracho de alcohol. Estaba seguro que él tenía la culpa y que le había destrozado la vida a Camila y a la vez, botado al tacho las promesas que le había hecho en sus momentos de más puro amor. Se había convertido completamente en el monstro que siempre supo llevó dentro.

El odio y la culpa podían más que él mismo.

Al llegar a casa subió corriendo las escaleras con dirección a su habitación, donde pateó todo lo que tuvo al alcance, para luego dejarse caer en el suelo. Entonces, sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos ardiéndole, y por primera vez, desde que era un niño, lloró sin importarle que alguien pudiera escucharle.

—  
N. de la A.

_Hola a todos :)  
Me reporto miles de años después con el capitulo terminado porque no quería hacerlo con las manos vacías. Como verán este capítulo esta enteramente dedicado a Sasuke, en su vida actual y su pasado para que me lo conozcan más y entiendan porque esta en ese estado el pobre chico, o sea, autocastigandose.  
La verdad es que me encanto hacer este capitulo y creo que me salió de los más tierno que he hecho en mi vida aparte del cuento que le estoy dedicando a mi familia. Camila y Sasuke eran tan lindo, pero en fin, esto es sasusaku dramático como a mi me gusta, caray. Así que espero puedan entender mis ideas y creo que lo harán porque estoy segura son los lectores más inteligentes de IN (X  
Creo que hay cosas sobre Sakura que no han quedado en claro, cosas como el hecho de porqué esta actuando de esa manera y espero haber aclarado la duda a la persona que posteó sobre ello en l anterior Nota del Autor, en este caso, autora.  
Les doy un millón de besos y espero poder contestar sus comentarios, algún día. Noo, voy a hacerlo y si alguien quiere chatear porque ando baja de amigos chateadores, porque la mayoría de mi amigos son unos inexpresivos de la p…patada, agreguen a __krryz___ o hablamos vía Facebook, que se ha vuelto mi vicio XD, claro, cuando no estoy metida en el play station. Sorry por no haber subido el cap antes, pero es que en el último mes ha habido un montón de cosas como el fin del cole, la fiesta de promo, Navidad, año nuevo y la salidas con los chicos que alegran mi vida.  
Les quiere, Cristina._


End file.
